Insidious
by I.ProOmise
Summary: A veces, lo que parece insignificante no lo es del todo y menos cuando un ser poderoso está buscando venganza... Una mente confundida y un alma que busca la resurrección. La traición llega de donde menos te la esperas. Nuevos acontecimientos que harán tomar difíciles decisiones.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Ustedes ya lo saben, los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a los inteligentes de Square-Enix por habernos brindado esta obra de arte! (xDD)

* * *

Rinoa's POV:

Todos nos encontrábamos extremadamente cansados, Quistis había usado todas sus fuerzas para detenerlo, cayó rendida al suelo esperando que sus esfuerzos no fueran en vano; Zell estaba sentado intentando no desmayarse pero Selphie había recibido un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza y había perdido el conocimiento así que Irvine (por el momento parecía que él era el más afortunado) la sostenía en brazos.

Squall y yo permanecíamos al frente, agotados también pero no nos daríamos por vencidos tan fácil, nuestra misión era derrotar a nuestro enemigo: Phayrus, un enorme GF de los laboratorios de Galbadia que se encontraba fuera de control, era tan parecido a Griever.

-Rinoa, por favor permanece atrás de mi- Ese era Squall.

-Está bien, pero no te dejaré aquí solo- Observé a mí alrededor, analizando la enorme cueva, oscura y tenebrosa con la esperanza de encontrar algo que pudiera servirnos, cuando de pronto la tierra comenzó a temblar y un enorme muro, al parecer de cristal, subía. Separándonos aún más de los otros.

-Qué demonios…- Irvine había dejado a Selphie en el suelo y se encontraba golpeando el muro, pero no se movió.

Phayrus gruñó fuertemente y se dispuso a atacar a Squall que se encontraba distraído con no sé qué cosa, así que me lacé por él, quitándolo de su camino pero una de sus garras me hirió en un costado haciéndome gritar por el dolor.

-¡Rinoa! No puede ser- Squall usó su gunblade y atacó una de sus patas pero no pudo hacerle ni un rasguño.

-Maldición, tengo que parar la hemorragia- Usé un elixir para detener el sangrado mientras mi caballero me ayudaba a ponerme de pie.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Perdóname no debí de haberme distraído- Se disculpaba una y otra vez- Perdón.

-Todo está bien, no te preocupes, tenemos que terminar con todo esto de una vez… y rápido.

-Son unos tontos ¿acaso creen que podrán contra mí?- Squall y yo nos miramos sorprendidos de que esa bestia tuviera la capacidad de hablar- Los mataré a todos, empezando por ti, "caballero" hahaha.

-¡NOO!- Jamás permitiría que eso sucediera. Alcé mis brazos haciendo que una luz surgiera entre mis manos, la luz se volvió sólida y de ahí tomé un arco y una flecha; cerré mis ojos y busqué la fuente de su poder, una vez encontrada disparé; la flecha fue envuelta por un resplandor rosa, pasó delante de Squall y dio en el corazón de Phayrus.

-¡Aaargh!- Se quejó mientras desaparecía por fin.

El arco que tenía en mi mano izquierda desapareció y comencé a sentir un dolor, al parecer la herida se había abierto de nuevo, caí de rodillas y me apoyé con mi mano derecha en el suelo mientras que con la izquierda cubría mi costado, observé mi mano, cubierta de sangre y de pronto, todo se volvió negro…

* * *

Por fin decidí publicar el capítulo... Como verán es corto, pero es una buena introducción, también espero que no me tome mucho tiempo y capítulos terminarla porque vendrán tiempos muy difíciles para mí. Aquí esta pues, dejen me un review please! n.n


	2. Chapter 2

**Discleimer: **Final Fantasy VIII pertenece a Square-Enix... Por ahí aparece alguien, espero que no le moleste a cierta persona!

* * *

Capítulo 2

Squall's POV:

Sentí una ventisca proveniente de atrás y de pronto una flecha pasó frente a mi haciendo que Phayrus desapareciera.

Me giré y vi a Rinoa tendida bocabajo en el suelo, guarde mi "Lionheart" y corrí a ver cómo se encontraba.

-¿Qué le pasó?- Fue Quistis, al parecer el muro de cristal había desaparecido.

-No lo sé, pero tenemos que irnos de aquí y llevarla con la doctora Kadowaki para que la revise- La levanté en brazos- A todos.

Ya en el jardín nos dirigimos a la enfermería para ser atendidos.

-¡Dios bendito!- Exclamó cuando me vio entrar con Rin en brazos-Por aquí- Dijo señalando hacia uno de los cuartos.

-Gracias

Después de que nos atendieron fui al despacho del director Cid para darle mi informe, no sin antes asegurarme de que alguien se quedara al pendiente de Rinoa. Subí por el elevador y toqué a la puerta.

-Pase… Oh Squall, Xu me contó lo que les sucedió.

-Así es señor, vengo a traerle mi reporte- Coloque el montón de hojas sobre la mesa e hice el saludo- Con permiso, voy a la enfermería.

-Descansa muchacho… y gracias.

Bajé rápidamente por las escaleras ya que el elevador se encontraba lleno y tomé dirección a la enfermería cuando una voz hizo que detuviera mis pasos.

-Hola Squall ¿Qué tal les fue?

-Estuvo muy complicado Mid, pero logramos derrotarle- En realidad lo hizo Rinoa-.

-¡Qué bien!- Sonrió- ¿Dónde está Rinoa?

Las comisuras de mis labios descendieron y a Mid se le congeló la sonrisa al notar mi expresión.

-Está en la enfermería, al parecer entró en coma después de la pelea.

Camino a la enfermería le conté todo lo que pasó, estuvo un rato en el cuarto y después se retiró a la zona de entrenamiento así que me quedé solo con ella.

-Rin… Rinoa despierta por favor- Me recargué en la cama y me quedé dormido.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

En algún lugar del globo…

-Perfecto- decía un voz estridente- Ha hecho contacto.

-Así es, sólo es cuestión de tiempo. Por favor tenga paciencia, señora mía- Dijo otro hombre mientras se giraba.

Una figura salió de entre las sombras, al abrir sus ojos brillaron de un intenso rojo y sonrió de manera satisfactoria.

* * *

Este capítulo es más corto aún... Desafortunadamente así se encontraba mi inspiración, por los suelos! jejeje pero les prometo que los siguientes capis son más largos... Dejen review please


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Pues ya lo saben... Final Fantasy VIII pertenece a Square-Enix y otros por ahí a alguien más! :3 y ps obvio... también están los míos! xDD

Como ya les dije antes... Capi corto pero para el próximo se viene algo interesante y comienzan a actuar! muajajaja (risa malvada)

* * *

Capítulo 3

Squall's POV:

Desperté exaltado, brincando al sillón.

-Sólo fue una pesadilla, sólo fue una pesadilla- Repetía una y otra vez- No es real.

¡Pero vaya que lo había parecido! Horrible

-¡Hey! El director Cid te busca y Kadowaki dijo que quiere hacer unos estu…

Hizo una pausa, sus ojos verdes me analizaban con atención; su cabello oscuro estaba recogido en una coleta y algunos mechones caían sueltos sobre su rostro, al parecer había estado de nuevo en la zona de entrenamiento.

-Yo me quedaré con ella hasta que regreses y te informaré si algo sucede.

-Muchas gracias Mid.

Me levanté para dirigirme al tercer piso, en el elevador no pude evitar reír por lo bajo, Mid era una buena persona, había pasado horas observando como Rinoa y ella practicaban con Edea.

-Rinoa…- Suspiré.

Las puertas se abrieron y caminé a la puerta; al entrar unos brazos se colgaron de mi cuello y retrocedí en el tiempo, a esos años en los que Ellone me tomaba de la mano, cuidaba de mi y me aseguraba que todo iba a estar bien.

-Hola Squall- Saludó por fin, sacándome de mis ensoñaciones.

-¿Cómo has estado?- Preguntó Laguna una vez que Ellone me soltó.

-Bien, gracias. Me alegra que estén aquí.

Conversamos un par de horas hasta que comenzó a ponerse el sol, cuando recordé que había dejado a Mid con Rinoa.

-Disculpen pero ya me tengo que ir.

Y con esta despedida, me dirigí hacia la enfermería. Casi corría, visualizando a una Mid molesta de haberla dejado ahí todo el día, pero al entrar en la habitación me topé con que no estaba, sino Selphie.

-Perdón- Sonreí a modo de disculpa- Ya me quedo yo.

-No, nada de eso- Respondió para mi sorpresa- Irás a dormir a tu cama como una persona normal.

Fruncí el ceño ¿Dejarla sola? Giré mi vista a Selphie y vi determinación, así que lo único que me quedaba era hacerle caso. ¡Vaya que sí!

* * *

Dejen su review! n.n


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy VIII pertenece a Square-Enix, alguno por ahí a alguien más y los que sobran son de mi creación jejeje!

Decidí actualizar luego luego... Aprovechando que tengo examen y ando en el ocio! (no debería estar haciéndolo pero pues...) jejeje como saben Capi corto

* * *

Capítulo 4

Rinoa's POV:

Abrí mis ojos de golpe al escuchar que alguien me llamaba; pero esa voz no era del todo desconocida, sabía que era de una mujer y parecía como si emanara de la gruesa garganta de Adel.

-Rinoa, Rinoa levántate de esa cama de inmediato que necesito de tu cuerpo y tus poderes.

Me asusté pero no pude evitar obedecer sus órdenes; era como si mi cuerpo no respondiera a mi mente y tuviera vida propia. Me levanté de la cama y salí de la habitación, casi flotaba, no podía detenerme, sólo observaba mis movimientos impotentemente.

-Te estás portando de maravilla, cuando termines la tarea que tengo para ti, te reunirás conmigo y nos volveremos una sola… hahaha

-¿U… una sola? No eso no puede suceder.

Intenté con todas mis fuerzas controlar mi cuerpo, dejé de escuchar esa risa y pude moverme por mi misma pero sólo por unos instantes ya que de nuevo oí su voz.

-No te será tan sencillo, mocosa insolente. Ahora escucha, irás al cuarto de Ellone y usarás tus poderes para deshacerte de ella ya que es la única que puede detenerme y no lo voy a permitir.

Comencé a avanzar e intentaba resistirme, pero nada conseguía. Llegué a la habitación de Ellone y con un hechizo abrí la cerradura, Elle se despertó sorprendida.

-Rinoa ¿Qué haces aquí, Se te ofrece algo?

-¡Sí!- Gritaba en mi mente- ¡Huye rápido! Vete…

-Cállate- Me ordenaba la voz en mi cabeza- No conseguirás nada, ella no puede oírte.

Levanté la mano izquierda y se elevó por los aires, parecía como si la hubiera sujetado del cuello ya que comenzaba a asfixiarse. Empecé a ver borroso y sentía mis mejillas humedecerse, había comenzado a llorar sin darme cuenta.

-Por favor no quiero hacer esto, por favor, por favor…

En mi mano derecha apareció una esfera negra con destellos rojos

-Muere- murmuramos en una sola voz

* * *

Dejen su review! :O


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Ps ya se lo saben, Final Fantasy VIII pertenece a Square-Enix, alguno por ahí a otra persona y los que qedan son míos! :B

Capítulo corto (si ya se... OTRO CORTO! YA SHOLE!) pero estoy haciendo un buen de esfuerzo para que quede larguirucho

Dejen su review!

* * *

Capítulo 5

Squall's POV:

Había obedecido a Selphie, bueno, a la mitad. Había ido al despacho en lugar de a mi habitación. Estaba agotado de ver tantos papeles, aún me faltaba otro montón más por acomodar. El haber ido a una misión me había retrasado mucho pero tampoco quería dejar que mis amigos, sí, mis amigos, ahora tenía el lujo de poderles decir así, ellos me lo habían demostrado y yo estaba poniendo también de mi parte para cambiar y ser más abierto, pero sólo un poco.

Eran las dos de la mañana y bajé a la cafetería por un café negro para evitar dormirme; fue cuando la vi. Caminaba con pasos ligeros, casi parecía que flotaba. La bata de hospital se ondeaba con un viento extraño que yo no sentía.

-¿Rin, qué haces?- Grité pero no me escuchaba. Tomó dirección hacia los dormitorios, creí que iba a su habitación pero me dejaba intranquilo su avanzar.

-Hey Squall- Me espanté y giré para ver a Laguna acercarse a mí- ¿Qué sucede?

-No lo sé, eso es lo que quiero averiguar. Sígueme.

Corrimos hacia el lugar por donde Rinoa se había ido. Escuchamos unos ruidos casi imperceptibles provenientes de la habitación de Ellone. Temí lo peor.

Me quedé helado con lo que vi. Ellone estaba suspendida en el aire, mientras que Rinoa alzaba algo con su mano izquierda y en la derecha una esfera negra que parecía a punto de lanzar. De su rostro corrían lágrimas.

-Muere- Murmuró, pero era diferente, escuchaba dos voces, la de ella y de otra mujer.

-¡Rinoa no!- Grité.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rinoa's POV:

Escuchaba la voz de Squall, se oía lejana pero estaba segura que era él.

-Detente… ¿Qué haces?

-Squall- Gritaba en mi fuero interno. Ayúdame por favor.

Sentía como si mi cuerpo respondiera de nuevo a mi mente y aproveché para soltar a Ellone y decir un rápido "corre" antes de que la desconocida tomara de nuevo control.

¿Laguna también estaba aquí? Bueno, eso no importaba ahora, observé como tomaba de un brazo a Elle mientras ella tosía tratando de obtener oxígeno. Alguien me tomó de la cintura y al instante supe que se trataba de Squall, mi caballero de nuevo me ayudaba. Dejé de escuchar la voz, sentí mi cuerpo pesado y poco a poco iba perdiendo el conocimiento, caía al suelo y Squall me seguía.

-La próxima vez no será tan sencillo- Murmuró la desconocida.

-¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?- Al parecer no sólo yo había escuchado eso. La voz se desvaneció por completo.

-Squall- Murmuré- Yo… lo siento.

Él me observó extrañado, yo comencé a sentirme más cansada, solté el borde de la conciencia al que me había mantenido aferrada y me hundí sin poder evitarlo.

* * *

Bien Aedora... Ya puedes golpearme por ser tan corto!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Square-Enix, uno por ahí es de Aedora (n.n) y los qe sobran son de mi creación! wuajaja (risa malvada)

* * *

Capítulo 6

Un chico rubio peinado hacia atrás y con ojos azules, aparentemente de veintiocho años, caminaba presuroso por los corredores de una lujosa casa. Al llegar a unas puertas dobles tocó tres veces y entró a la habitación.

-Mi señora ya está todo preparado para que comience con la extracción, pero aún tenemos que esperar a que la chica despierte.

-Gracias Getch, ahora puedes retirarte- La mujer se acercó al muchacho y lo besó en los labios.

-Con permiso- Cerró la puerta tras él.

-Muy bien, con todo esto conseguiré mi venganza y ni esos niños del destino podrán detenerme.

Se acercó al espejo que se encontraba a su izquierda, sonriendo ante la victoria que sentía asegurada. Del otro lado del pasillo, Getch trataba de conservar la calma, aún no se acostumbraba a ese trato y se le hacía en extremo fuera de lugar ¿En verdad era ella capaz de sentir amor?

-¿Pero en que estoy pensando? mejor me ocupo de mis propios asuntos.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rinoa's POV:

Después de permanecer dos días en la enfermería, la doctora Kadowaki había decidido darme de alta. Squall no había podido venir por mí ya que tenía una junta.

-Gracias doctora, espero no vernos hasta mucho tiempo después- Reí- Ya firmé la hoja.

-Cuídate Rinoa- Se despidió.

Caminé a paso lento con dirección a mi habitación, para darme un baño.

-Por suerte que el mes pasado me convertí en SeeD y ahora estoy al nivel de todos. Aunque no sé qué sucedió exactamente. Desde nuestro encuentro con Phayrus, las cosas se habían salido de control y ahora tendría que dar algunas explicaciones en mi comportamiento pero a decir verdad, ni yo sabía lo que pasaba ¿Quién era esa mujer que casi logra que mate a Ellone? ¿Por qué me busca y con qué propósito? El sonido de la puerta me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-¿Sí?

-Hola Rin soy Quistis…- Me levanté de un salto de la cama y corrí para abrir la puerta.

-Pasa y siéntate.

-En realidad, salimos de la reunión y Cid necesita verte, por eso me ofrecí para avisarte.

-¡Vaya! Bueno me doy un baño rápido y voy para allá- dije, pensando en voz alta.

-Yo me voy, nos vemos- se despidió Quistis.

Salió de mi habitación casi corriendo, al parecer nuestra relación no había mejorado como me hubiera gustado; tal vez ella no me sentía tan digna de ser su amiga como Selphie, las comisuras de mi boca cayeron y por un momento me sentí mal pero recordé que me esperaban en el tercer piso así que me desvestí de camino al baño y tomé una ducha rápida con agua fría para sentirme más despierta, me envolví con una toalla y comencé a sentir un dolor, proveniente de la herida que me había hecho anteriormente, vi en el espejo a la toalla blanca tornarse roja por mi sangre.

-¡Maldición! No ahora- Grité exasperada; cerré los ojos, concentré energía en mis manos y toqué mi costado. Una luz rosa iluminó el cuarto y al instante dejé de sangrar. Salí del baño y me coloqué una venda para evitar que, si la herida volvía a abrirse, alguien se enterara.

Me puse un pantalón de mezclilla oscura, una blusa azul cielo y me calcé las botas. Salí del cuarto y corrí por los pasillos del jardín hacia el elevador. Llegué y toqué la puerta del despacho del director. Pasé cuando se me indicó.

-¡Buenos días!- Dije con una sonrisa que se ensanchó al ver que Squall también estaba ahí- Quistis me dijo que quería verme…

-Sí, verás Squall ya me informó lo que sucedió pero me gustaría que me hablaras tú del asunto- Dijo Cid con una mirada seria.

-Yo… tenía mucho miedo de que Phayrus les hiciera algo y actué por instinto, cuando perdí el conocimiento y estaba en la enfermería, escuché que una mujer me llamaba, exigiéndome que despertara y de pronto ya no tuve control sobre mi cuerpo… Ella… me movía.

Me callé, todo parecía demasiado increíble y sólo veía que Cid se rascaba su barbilla. Recordé algo que tal vez podría servir.

-Ella dijo que Ellone era la única que podría detenerla y que por eso necesitaba deshacerse de ella.

-Bueno puedes retirarte y… -Fue interrumpido por un temblor que sacudió todo el lugar. Yo hubiera caído de no ser por los brazos de Squall que me sujetaron porque había permanecido de pie.

-Director, hubo una explosión en la zona de entrenamiento- Informó Xu.

-¡Oh no, Mid casi vive ahí!- Grité asustada y salí corriendo para ver cómo estaban las cosas por allá.

El elevador se dañó así que bajé las escaleras corriendo, del esfuerzo comencé a sangrar pero no le di importancia, a arreglaría eso luego.

-¡Rinoa espérame! – Gritó Squall a mis espaldas, me detuve pero no me giré ya que no quería que viera mi ropa. Cuando llegó a mi lado sólo ladeé un poco la cabeza para que continuáramos.

Fue difícil ingresar a la zona de desastre porque muchos alumnos estaban congregados en la entrada; ahí se encontraban Irvine, Selphie, Quistis y Zell. Squall les ordenó que abrieran espacio y juntos entramos para ver lo que había sucedido.

-¡Mid!- Se encontraba tendida en el pasto, de lado. Zell y Selphie se quedaron con ella para atenderla. Los demás continuamos buscando la fuente de la explosión. Escuché un ruido y me adelanté para ver de qué se trataba, vi cómo un árbol caía levantando una gruesa nube de polvo. Entre todo el alboroto pude distinguir una sombra, cuando el polvo bajó no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían...

* * *

Dejen review... aunqe al parecer nadie qiere leer mi fic u.u


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de son de Square-Enix, uno por ahí de Aedora y los qe qedan son míos! :B

aca está otro peqeño! y no podrás venir a patearme el trasero! :P ok no ya enserio|, los siguientes sí son largos

* * *

Capítulo VII

Rinoa's POV:

Ahí parada, se encontraba una chica de cabellos negros, ojos de oro líquido, con un vestido rojo escotado. Nadie más que yo misma; era como si estuviera viéndome en un espejo, con excepción del vestido y esa mirada dorada. Estaba completamente sorprendida. Escuché los pasos de los otros que venían llegando, al igual que sus exclamaciones al reconocer la figura.

Un muchacho rubio apareció de entre los arbustos y se situó al lado de la desconocida, inclinó la cabeza en mi dirección ¿un saludo tal vez? Luego se posicionó detrás, recargando su espalda sobre otro árbol. La mujer sonreía, como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunté pero no obtuve respuesta

-Rinoa ¿Qué pasa?- Era la voz de Squall, que se acercaba a mi lado despacio.

-¡Necesito privacidad!- Gritó aquella persona, un brillo morado salió de sus dedos y al instante, un muro de cristal subió, separándome de los demás y de Squall, que se había quedado a sólo cinco pasos de mi. "Es demasiada coincidencia", pensé.

-¡Tú creaste a Phayrus!- Gritó Squall tras de mí. Entonces entendí todo. Un nuevo brillo salió de sus manos y comencé a sentir una presión en la herida de mi costado. Aullé de dolor y mi vista comenzó a nublarse, pero no me iba a dejar vencer así de fácil. El dolor se disipó y el rubio comenzó a hablar.

-Mi nombre es Getch, es un verdadero placer conocerla Rinoa- Dijo con ¿admiración?

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- Pregunté molesta, comenzaba a sentirme impaciente y ver a la mujer igual a mi me perturbaba.

-Me llamo Eglaé, y hemos venido por ti- dijo riéndose.

Abrí los ojos como platos. Esa voz era horriblemente conocida, grave y estridente, era la voz que había escuchado mientras dormía, pero también la había escuchado antes, en Lunatic Pandora: la voz de Adel. Oía tras de mí los gritos y las exclamaciones de sorpresa de los que estaban atrás pero todo era lejano.

-Necesito que cooperes conmigo- me dijo. De su mano derecha apareció una esfera negra con reflejos rojizos que me lanzó, invoqué una barrera azul que disipó aquel ataque.

-Me preparé para contraatacar, extendí mi arma y respiré profundamente. Eglaé rió sonoramente, lo que me provocó un escalofrío que me recorrió la espina dorsal. Retrocedió para colocarse al lado de Getch y le dijo algo al oído; después él se adelantó.

- Rin ten mucho cuidado- me gritó Ellone desde el otro lado.

Eglaé, al verla, enfureció de la nada y lanzó más esferas negras con dirección a ella, estaba el muro de cristal en medio, pero aún así no quise arriesgarme y detuve el ataque con otro campo. Ellone retrocedió, asustada.

-En verdad quieres matarla- acusé. Y me preparé para el ataque.

* * *

Review por favor! soy Suiza!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy VIII pertenece a Square-Enix, otro personaje por ahí es de Aedora y los qe sobran son míos...

Necesito terminar esto pronto xqe cuando entre a la universidad no tendré más tiempo! DD:

* * *

Capítulo VIII

Rinoa estaba lista para atacar, lanzó su arma, la cual fue detenida por Getch con unas cuchillas que había sacado de las mangas de su smoking, aventó las cuchillas a un lado y se puso en guardia: los puños cerrados y las rodillas ligeramente dobladas.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado del muro, los chicos buscaban opciones para deshacer ese muro, ya que no querían que le sucediera nada malo a su compañera. Intentando con explosivos y magias, pero nada funcionaba.

-Sin armas- dijo Getch y salió corriendo hacia la chica, con una velocidad impresionante.

La bruja no lo vio venir y cuando lo tuvo demasiado cerca sólo pudo cubrirse cruzando sus brazos sobre su rostro; sintió una descarga eléctrica que la empujó hacia atrás. Se irguió y sacudió de su mano aquellos toques de electro. Jadeó y empujó su puño izquierdo contra Getch pero sólo pegó al aire porque el muchacho ya se encontraba tras ella; dio un giro veloz de 180° y golpeó el suelo con una magia hielo, congelando las piernas de su enemigo. Él lanzó su puño contra Rinoa pero ella brincó hacia atrás alejándose para tomar un respiro e invocó una magia Artema, su enemigo la atacó con una magia Veneno que golpeó a la chica en los ojos, lo que provocó que se tambaleara y perdiera el equilibrio cayendo de rodillas. Con una cura mejoró la situación y se puso de pie abriendo los ojos, mirando a Getch de forma amenazante, mientras éste sonreía de lado. Inhaló de forma profunda y agradeció mentalmente a Zell el que le hubiera enseñado aquellos trucos.

- "te defiendes bien con tu arma, pero al lanzarla te quedas indefensa"- le había dicho, al parecer tenía razón. En algún momento se lo agradecería.

Rinoa corrió de regreso, propinando una patada en el rostro de su enemigo. Se escuchó un crujido y el chico cayó al suelo de espaldas.

La chica respiraba cansadamente, sus nudillos estaban rojos y sentía las manos pesadas; bajó la vista hacia su torso y descubrió que su blusa ahora estaba completamente manchada de sangre. Se giró hacia Eglaé, que de nuevo reía.

-Esto ya me tiene cansada- dijo para sí -¡Hey tú ya deja de reírte de mí!

-Insolente, pagarás por eso- Dijo la otra mujer con furia, cerró los ojos y la tierra comenzó a temblar. Rinoa puso sus manos delante de ella y volqueó todas las rocas que podrían haberla golpeado.

-Nuestra sangre está conectada- Dijo, hizo unos trazos con sus manos para después reír de nuevo. Rinoa comenzó a sentir dolor de nuevo pero más intenso y dio de bruces en el suelo.

-Rinoa! Maldita sea ¡Quita esto de una vez!- Gritaba Squall desesperado ya que no podía hacer nada para ayudar.

Una luz cegadora envolvió el cuerpo de Eglaé, la luz se intensificó y al extinguirse, dejó ver su figura real: Ojos grandes y rojos, tez blanca y unos tatuajes negros en ella. Todos los presentes observaban la escena, estupefactos.

-Escucha "Caballero", me vengaré de todos ustedes, pero primero necesito todos mis poderes- Dijo con dirección a Squall.

-¿Vengarte de qué? Ni siquiera te conocemos.

-El alma de Eglaé está fusionada con Adel, quien por cierto les manda saludos- Dijo con sorna.

-¡Pero cómo!- Gritó Zell.

Rinoa se levantó del mullido musgo, caminó balanceándose, se comportaba exactamente igual que cuando había ido con Edea para darle el brazalete de Odin, estaba bajo un hechizo. Getch también se puso de pie y se situó al lado de Eglaé, parecía como si no le hubieran hecho el mínimo daño. Se escuchó un disparo y el muro se quebró en mil pedazos, era Irvine que había cargado una bala de demolición y al parecer había funcionado, cargó un segundo tiro dirigido a Eglaé, Getch lanzó una cuchilla, interceptando la bala, que cayó al piso, inerte. Squall salió corriendo con su sablepistola, listo para atacar.

-Aún es demasiado pronto, pero presiento que ella vendrá a mi- Dijo mientras desaparecían.

Tras Squall venían todos los demás. Rinoa volvió en sí y se sostuvo la herida para evitar que siguiera sangrando, el muchacho llegó a su lado, le tocó el rostro, analizando su estado, vio que había lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas de su chica, la abrazó y ella comenzó a sollozar con más fuerza.

* * *

Prometo qe en cuanto termine este fic... Me dedicaré a hacer One-shots!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Square-Enix, uno por ahí a Aedora y los qe sobran son míos!

Decidí actualizar hoy de una vez ya qe mañana comienzo cursos de preparación para mi examen de admisión, así qe estaré fuera de publicación (Sólo de publicación,,, aclaro para qe después no qieran venir a patearme el trasero por no leer) y regresaré después del 21 qe es el día de mi muerte x.x

Por favor deseenme toda la suerte del mundo xqe estoy muerta de miedo! DD:

* * *

Capítulo 9

Rinoa's POV:

Eglaé había desaparecido, casi me había llevado con ella. De nuevo había sido incapaz de defenderme. Era débil y odiaba con todas mis fuerzas sentirme débil. Squall me tomó en brazos y yo me acurruqué más a él para sentirme protegida. Fuimos a la enfermería, Kadowaki me curó las heridas y salimos para descansar ya que permanecimos ahí todo el día. Llegamos a mi habitación pero yo no quería estar en ese lugar.

-Por favor- Gemí- No quiero estar aquí.

-Bueno, entonces recojamos algunas cosas.

Entramos al cuarto y metí rápido en una mochila un cambio de ropa, mi piyama y shampoo para salir pronto, porque el ambiente ahí dentro se sentía tenso. Cerré el zipper y Squall se colgó la bolsa sobre el hombro, salimos y suspiré con alivio. Caminamos hacia su cuarto, pasó la tarjeta y entramos.

Depositó la mochila sobre el escritorio y se quedó de pie, observándome fijamente. Me sentí un poco incómoda así que tomé la mochila y me metí al baño. Abrí la llave de agua caliente, me quité la ropa manchada y la venda, entré a la ducha; el aroma a violetas de mi shampoo inundó mis sentidos y poco a poco fui relajado los músculos.

Cerré la llave y me envolví en la toalla. Me puse la piyama, un regalo de Squall y salí de cuarto de baño.

-Jamás te había visto con ella- Comentó sentado sobre la cama.

La piyama consistía en un short azul con unas nubes blancas y la blusa era del mismo tono, con la figura de un oso café sentado sobre una luna menguante. Él por su parte, se había puesto una pantalonera de dormir con cuadritos y una camiseta interior de manga corta.

-Yo…- Comencé. Los recuerdos se agolparon en mi mente y no pude evitar sollozar, me extendió los brazos y fui a refugiarme en ellos. Cansada de llorar, me dormí pronto.

Desperté cuando los primeros rayos del sol me golpearon el rostro, intenté moverme sin obtener resultado, Squall me tenía agarrada con fuerza, me levanté un poco para evitar despertarlo pero no funcionó, abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-Buenos días.

-Hola.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí, la herida ya no me duele como antes y…- El feroz rugido de mi estómago me interrumpió. Me puse roja y Squall sólo se rió de mí. Nos vestimos y fuimos a la cafetería.

Tomó una charola y comenzó a llenarla con comida, demasiada comida.

-Oye no me voy a comer todo eso- Reclamé.

-Pues en la habitación tu estómago no opinaba lo mismo- Dijo burlón- También es para mí.

Le saqué la lengua en un gesto infantil, lo cual pareció divertirle ya que rió.

En la mesa Selphie charlaba animadamente con Quistis e Irvine y jugaba a lanzarle palomitas a Zell, quien las tenía que atrapar con la boca.

-¡Hey chicos!- Saludó Squall.

Esto distrajo al rubio que volteó hacia nosotros y no se dio cuenta que el chico de coleta había lanzando un proyectil que impactó directo en su ojo izquierdo. Selphie y yo reímos sonoramente, Quistis en cambio, río disimuladamente cubriendo su boca.

Zell se giró un poco, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su rostro se tornó completamente rojo. Comprendí por qué, la chica de la biblioteca, Meiko, había observado toda la escena y reía. Nos sentamos con los demás, tomé un jugo de naranja, pero lo sentí demasiado caliente así que lo enfrié un poco con mis poderes.

-Mucho mejor- Dije dándole un trago.

-Tengo que hablar con ustedes, a las seis vayan a mi oficina por favor- Dijo Squall.

-Claro- Dijo Quistis sonriendo- Ahora comamos.

Disfrutamos de un almuerzo tranquilo, platicando de trivialidades, haciendo bromas y dejando el ambiente ligero. En verdad se los agradecía inmensamente. Squall se retiró a su oficina para terminar temprano los pendientes que tenía antes de nuestra pequeña reunión.

-¡Oh!- Recordé- Chicos, gracias por ayudarme, Zell a ti por los trucos y tú Irvine por lo del muro. Me salvaron la vida.

-Bueno lo mío fue a largo plazo- Comentó Zell rascándose la nuca.

-Tenía que intentarlo, la primera vez no se me ocurrió hacerlo- Dijo Irvine encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia.

-Voy a ver a Mid a la enfermería, nos vemos más tarde- Me levanté y me despedí agitando la mano.

Caminé apresuradamente por los corredores del jardín, había cambio de clase y los alumnos se amontonaban. Saludé a la doctora y entré al cuarto. Mid estaba semirecostada, con unos cojines tras la espalda. Su frente estaba vendada al igual que su brazo derecho, desde el codo hasta la muñeca.

-¡Vaya! Te ves mal, ¿cuántos Grendels eran?

Ella rió.

-Sólo fue porque me tomó desprevenida, de verdad creí que esa mujer eras tú.

-Claro que no- Reclamé- Su vestido era horrible.

Esta vez reímos las dos.

-Entonces ¿Te sientes bien, cierto?

-Me duele un poco el brazo por culpa de ese tal Getch, pero verás que si me lo vuelvo a topar me las pagará todas.

-Claro, claro yo sé que así será.

-Bueno Mid, ya te puedes ir. Firma esto y serás libre- Dijo la doctora.

-¡Yuju! Deme, deme.

Reí con su actitud infantil. A veces era tan madura y otras, no tanto. Al menos no tendría que prohibirle ir a la zona de entrenamiento ya que estaba destrozada.

-Te acompañaría pero Rei me pidió ayuda con su clase de pseudomagia y por cierto- Dije mirando mi reloj- Ya voy tarde.

Llegué a la puerta del jardín ya que ahí sería la práctica por la obvia falta de espacio dentro. Gracias a las enseñanzas de Edea había logrado aprender a manejar de forma diferente la magia, ahora también podía darle forma y a Rei le había gustado tanto verlos que me había pedido un poco de apoyo.

-Hola- Saludó la pelirroja.

-Llego un poco tarde, lo siento- Sonreí a modo de disculpa.

-No te preocupes, vamos a empezar.

Tenía que visualizar el animal que quería invocar, además de la magia para relacionarlos. Empecé con algo fácil, con pequeños conejos de viento, cangrejos de agua; pero a pesar de que eran animales chicos, me estaba costando trabajo manejarlos, se me hacía algo muy extraño a que era algo que dominaba perfectamente.

Tocó el turno de un chico castaño, pensé invocar una salamandra de fuego, pero la energía fluyó a través de mí y un enorme dragón brotó a la superficie. El muchacho quedó pasmado y yo intenté disolverlo sin obtener resultado. El dragón rugió con furia y abrió sus grandes mandíbulas, listo para atacar. No podía dejar que le hiciera daño, así que me coloqué delante del castaño, interponiendo mi cuerpo y con mis manos cree un escudo que nos protegió a los dos y eliminó al monstruo de fuego.

El chico cayó al suelo de sentón, me giré para ver su estado y leí esa expresión que tanto luchaba por evitar, una expresión de temor, temor hacía mí, quise tocarlo pero se encogió levemente así que desistí.

-Yo… tengo que irme- Dije y huí del lugar.

-La clase terminó- Concluyó Rei y salió tras de mí.

-Oye ¿te sientes bien?

-S…sí, es sólo que… perdí un poco la concentración, pero no te preocupes- Sonreí- Ahora voy a descansar un poco.

Fui a mi cuarto, entré y me recargué en la puerta ¿Qué rayos me pasaba?

* * *

Acá terminaa! ¿Qué es lo qe va mal! DD:

Espero y haya estado más largo

Review please!(:


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Square-Enix, uno por ahí es de Aedora y los que sobran son míos! :B

Bueno después de estar fuera por unos pequeños días,,, estoy de regreso! wiii! okno!

Acá abajo les dejo la explicación del comienzo de nuestra qerida Eglaé!

y ya está más largo! así qe sin reclamos eehhh!

* * *

Capítulo 10

Eglaé caminaba impaciente por su lujosa habitación, de izquierda a derecha, completamente sumida en sus pensamientos. Por la ventana entraba una brisa marina que mecía su largo cabello borgoña y los velos que cubrían su figura, danzaban al compás que marcaba el viento.

Era exactamente igual a la bruja Adel, a excepción de unos rasgos más femeninos y una complexión delicada, que contrastaba con su voz grave.

En una silla se encontraba Getch, quien vigilaba los movimientos de la mujer. Sus orbes azules esperaban a que reaccionara de aquel berrinche en el que se había sumido desde su regreso del jardín y su fallido intento por conseguir los poderes de Rinoa.

-Si tan sólo hubiera podido conseguir más poder- dijo la bruja- Únicamente poseo lo que mantuvo al alma de mi antepasado con vida.

-Creo que aún no comprendo- Contestó el rubio.

-Su alma me buscó y se fusionó con la mía para permanecer en este mundo… Casi todo fue a parar al cuerpo de la chica, menos estos pequeños pedazos.

-¿Qué otra forma usará para obtener los poderes?

-Ella vendrá a nosotros. Como le dije, nuestra sangre se conectó gracias a Phayrus y aunque no tenga el mismo control, sigo conservando mis trucos- Sonrió maliciosa.

-Espero y todo salga como usted desea- dijo Getch- _O si no, se pondrá furiosa- _agregó en su mente.

Eglaé observaba a las olas bailar, dejando una suave marca oscura sobre la arena. Comenzó a sentir un terrible mareo y sus ojos rojos se apagaron por unos instantes; se precipitó hacia el suelo pero antes de caer, Getch la sujetó, tomándola en brazos la depositó suavemente sobre la enorme cama blanca.

-¿Cómo se siente?

-Ya pasó, pero esa niña debe darse prisa, porque ninguna de las dos resistiremos mucho tiempo.

Se produjo un silencio que duró varios minutos.

-¿Sabes? Tú me recuerdas mucho a un amor que tuve hace 7 años, un chico de espíritu libre y sentimientos puros- dijo Eglaé a Getch.

La bruja aun estaba en la cama y el muchacho permanecía sentado en una silla cerca de ella.

-Pero no terminó de la mejor manera ¿cierto?

-A mis 18 años todo me parecía fácil y él me hacía regresar al mundo real. Yo no estaba contenta con la vida que llevaba, quería vivir en mejores condiciones.

Eglaé se quedó seria, mirando hacia el infinito.

-Mi abuela me contaba historias sobre las brujas, los poderes y nuestros antepasados. Mi favorita era la de la bruja Adel, porque a pesar de toda su maldad, me sentía identificada con ella.

Un día, John y yo nos quedamos solos en casa, le pedí que subiera conmigo al ático para buscar un collar que mi abuela me había arrebatado de las manos al enterarse que lo tenía, así que quería recuperarlo. Bajamos las escaleras y nos trepamos para subir; ya arriba fui directo a un baúl empolvado. Rebusqué dentro entre telas y fotos, una en especial llamó mi atención, era yo, pero con ropa de otra época, sonreía feliz y de su cuello pendía el collar que estaba buscando, giré la imagen y leí el rótulo: _Adel, 1960_. Le mostré la foto a John y seguí buscando el objeto. "Bingo", susurré cuando lo encontré, lo guardé en mi bolsillo y bajamos.

John se tuvo que ir a su casa, estaba sola. Me colgué el medallón y observé más detenidamente la foto, ella y yo realmente nos parecíamos.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó. Me quedé dormida, pero una luz morada me despertó, la luz emanaba del collar, que comenzó a elevarse y una especie de resplandor me tragó.

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en una especie de cuarto blanco, no había absolutamente nada, pero escuchaba como si alguien se lamentara, una voz grave sollozando.

-¿Quién es? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Por favor, por favor, necesito tu ayuda para salir de aquí- escuchaba- Me han desterrado de mi mundo.

-¿Tú eres Adel verdad? Te ayudaré, pero dime como hacerlo

-Necesito de tu alma- dijo y sentí como entraba en mi cuerpo.

Abrí los ojos y descubrí que me encontraba en mi casa, al principio llegué a creer que se había tratado de un simple sueño, hasta que comencé a escuchar su voz y a sentir su dominio sobre mí.

-¿Y… John?

Eglaé negó con la cabeza y su semblante entristeció un momento.

-Adel me dijo que era sólo un estorbo y… acabé con él- Algunas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos y Getch salió de la habitación para dejarla descansar.

-¡Qué clase de sentimientos!- dijo Getch tras sentir un escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rinoa's POV:

Eran las 5:30 pm y yo aun no había salido de mi habitación desde el incidente en clase de Rei. Me sentía muy confundida porque no sabía que ocurría con los poderes y conmigo.

Mi mente estuvo divagando hasta que miré el reloj del buró y vi que faltaban ya diez minutos para las seis, me levanté como alma que lleva el diablo y corrí al despacho de Squall.

Quistis, Zell e Irvine ya se encontraban ahí, sólo faltaba Selphie.

-Esperémosla un poco, ya que es importante lo que tenemos que hablar- dijo Squall.

Después de tres pequeños minutos de espera, la pequeña de cabello despuntado, llegó con la cara roja por el esfuerzo y una bandita de Hello Kitty cubría el puente de su nariz.

-Perdón, pero tuve un pequeño inconveniente con mi nariz- dijo en tono apagado.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó Irvine preocupado, se acercó a revisarla.

-¡NO!- gritó horrorizada- ¡Me salió una espinilla!

-Selphie de verdad creímos que era algo grave- dije.

-Bueno ya, mejor dinos qué pasa Squall- dijo Quistis.

Squall, quien se había mantenido al margen de todo, se enderezó en su silla. Todos nos quedamos quietos, aguardando que comenzara a contarnos lo que se traía entre manos.

Sospechaba que no era nada bueno, o que tenía que ver con Eglaé.

-Bueno chicos, les dije que vinieran porque al parecer surgió un nuevo enemigo que pone en peligro nuestro bienestar y además…

-Sólo el mío- interrumpí- Ella está tras de mí.

-Aunque así sea, no vamos a dejarte sola Rin- dijo Quistis, lo que me sorprendió viniendo de ella.

-Claro que no, tía- dijo Zell.

-Eres nuestra amiga- dijo Selphie abrazándome por encima de la silla en la que estaba sentada.

Toda la sensación de soledad que venía cargando sobre mis hombros, se evaporó y me sentí sumamente feliz de tener el apoyo de todos.

-Por ahora no tenemos pistas de dónde puedan estar- dijo Irvine.

-Esperaremos.

-¿Hay algo más, no?- preguntó Selphie.

-Sí, mañana el director asignará una misión para dos personas, en un pequeño pueblo llamado Ilzidan y me pidió opinión para elegir quién iría. ¿Algún interesado?

-Yo quiero ir- dije.

-No sé, ¿Qué tal si Eglaé o Getch hacen acto de presencia?

-Necesito distraerme- agregué- Por favor…

-Iremos juntas y todo saldrá bien- aseguró Quistis. Squall y ella intercambiaron miradas durante un rato y al final, el asintió.

-Mañana vengan con Cid para ponerse de acuerdo. Hasta mañana.

Salimos de ahí y nos metimos en el ascensor. Squall trabajaría hasta tarde. Yo trataba de aparentar tranquilidad, pero me sentía un poco nerviosa. Intentaba desviar mi atención pero de vez en cuando sujetaba mis anillos; las puertas se abrieron, salí primero que todos y nos quedamos en el pasillo para despedirnos.

Zell, Irvine y Selphie se dirigieron a sus dormitorios. Quistis y yo nos observamos fijamente, un silencio incómodo reinaba; metí mis manos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón para mantenerlas quietas y respiré hondo.

-Gracias- dije con sinceridad.

-Para nada- sonrió- Somos amigas.

-Yo… Umm… Creí que me odiabas o… algo así- me encogí.

-No, no- dijo levantando los brazos- Es algo complicado… Tal vez… Luego te cuente. Nos vemos.

Dio vuelta y se fue. Sus palabras me desconcertaron ¿A qué se refería?

-Mmph…- me encogí de hombros y comencé mi camino al cuarto. Aunque dudaba poder conciliar el sueño, haría un intento.

* * *

Review pleasee!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Square-Enix, uno por ahí es de Aedora y los qe sobran son de mí!

Ya sé, ya sé "Capítulo corto!" pues sí, porque no podía alargarlo ya qe la misión en el pueblo qedaría fuera de lugar acá, así qe traten de no golpearme y mejor lean.

En la última parte aclaro algo qe se me olvidó colocar en el Ch anterior!

* * *

Capítulo 11

Rinoa's POV:

Quistis y yo acordamos encontrarnos en el elevador para ir con el director y que nos diera los pormenores de la misión.

-Hola- Saludé.

-Te ves cansada- dijo ella con pena- ¿Dormiste bien?

-Un poco, la verdad es que desde el incidente en la zona de entrenamiento no he estado del todo tranquila. Por eso pedí la misión, para poder pensar en otra cosa- bajé la vista.

-Bueno… Entonces subamos- dijo con una sonrisa de aliento.

Tocamos la puerta y accedimos al despacho.

-Buenos días- dije- Squall nos informó de la misión y decidimos ser nosotras.

-Vinimos para los detalles y todas esas cosas- dijo Quistis.

-Claro perfecto- Cid se ajustó las gafas y procedió.

Estuvimos cerca de veinte minutos dentro de la oficina. Escuchando todo lo que tenía que decir, además de brindar opinión sobre la mejor manera de desarrollar el plan para que resultara rápido y fácil.

-Entonces nos vemos a las cinco en el estacionamiento- se despidió Quistis.

Como tenía toda la mañana libre, decidí ir con Selphie a hacer unas compras en Balamb, la verdad es que no quería salir pero ella me pidió el favor y no había nada que hacer, por lo que acepté.

Selphie insistió en tomar un coche pero yo preferí caminar, a pesar de que en el cielo, las nubes comenzaban a arremolinarse y tornarse de un color gris oscuro, amenazando con comenzar a llover de un momento a otro.

Íbamos a medio camino cuando el chubasco comenzó, así que comenzamos a correr, la castaña se sacó la chaqueta y se cubrió con ella la cabeza mientras que yo reía como una tonta, disfrutando del momento.

Llegamos a la primera tienda y nos demoramos lo suficiente para esperar a que la lluvia cesara un poco.

-No puedo creer que se me haya caído el peinado- refunfuñó Selphie. Yo sólo reí.

-Deja de quejarte, al menos ya tienes una pequeña aventura.

-Sí, pero nos retrasaremos para conseguir las otras cosas.

-Bueno, ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer?

-No. Eso es una sorpresa, cuando regresen de la misión ya lo verás.

-Está bien.

Estuvimos alrededor de tres horas entre compras y paseos. Comenzaba a arrepentirme de haber aceptado ir con ella a las compras.

-Pff…- suspiré.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No, nada-sonreí.

Ahora estábamos en una tienda de zapatos, eligiendo entre los azules y los plata. _Rayos._

-¿Zapatos?-inquirí

-Serán necesarios, ya verás.

-Selphie ¿Podemos irnos? Ya son las tres de la tarde y yo me voy a las cinco.

Por fin, después de haber dicho esto, nos encaminamos hacia el jardín. El cielo de nuevo amenazaba, pero por fortuna, el trayecto fue tranquilo. Al llegar, hice un gesto con la mano y huí.

Me di un baño para relajarme y claro, para evitar un resfrío. Saqué del closet una blusa negra de tirantes, un pantalón de mezclilla oscura y me calcé las botas de siempre. Cepillé rápidamente mi cabello, guardé el móvil en el bolsillo, alisté mi arma y salí al encuentro de Quistis.

Ella aún no estaba en el estacionamiento, por lo que me recargué en la pared a esperar. Diez minutos, veinte minutos.

-Mmmmm… Ya se tardó- Observé mi reloj y me golpeé la frente con la mano- Son apenas las cuatro y media.

-¡Rinoa!- Esa voz me encendió, a pesar de tener ya un año de relación con Squall, aún no podía evitar esa emoción que me embargaba al verlo o escucharlo.

-Hola Squall, ¿vienes a despedirme?-Sonreí.

-Fui a tu habitación pero no te encontré, así que supuse que estabas aquí.

-Sí. Al parecer se me hizo un poco temprano- Reí.

Se quedó pensativo, mirando hacia el frente. Para mi desgracia, adiviné sus pensamientos.

-Te preocupa mucho ¿Cierto?

-Claro, es lógico para como están las cosas en estos momentos.

-Yo también me siento inquieta, pero tampoco puedo quedarme escondida ni esperando a que lleguen de nuevo- dije con decisión- Voy a enfrentar todo esto.

-Yo te apoyaré- me dijo.

Lo abracé y nos quedamos unos minutos así, disfrutando de nuestra mutua compañía. No concordábamos mucho, casi siempre peleábamos y nos retábamos uno al otro cada día. Pero a pesar de nuestras diferencias, teníamos algo importante en común: Estábamos locos el uno por el otro.

Así abrazados nos encontró Quistis cuando llegó. Nos separamos y Squall le entregó a la rubia una hoja, al parecer dirigida al alcalde del pueblo, me dio un beso en la frente y partimos hacia Balamb a tomar el tren.

-¿Nerviosa?

-No mucho. La verdad estoy un poco emocionada, pero debo estar alerta.

-Al llegar debemos presentarnos ante Eugenie, que es el alcalde y nos pondremos a sus órdenes.

-¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer exactamente?

-Pues parece que tienen problemas con monstruos, lo de siempre.

-Pan comido- dije.

Pero que equivocada estaba.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Después de varios estudios e investigaciones, Getch había dado con el punto clave de todo el comienzo.

-El parecido y las fotos, los cambios de humor. Ella es hija de Adel.

-John lo descubrió y trató de hacer que abandonara el medallón, por eso Adel lo mató.

Era la voz de Eglaé que casi mata que espanto al muchacho, que no se esperaba verla y menos que estuviera tras él.

-Este medallón guardaba fragmentos del alma de Adel.

-Las pertenencias de las brujas guardan dentro cierto poder de ellas…-Concluyó Getch.

* * *

De nuevo traten de no golpearme y no se les olvide dejarme un review! n.n


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de FFVIII pertenecen a Square-Enix, alguno por ahí es de Aedora y los qe sobran son míos, al igual que la historia!

Perdón por la tardanza pero, vacaciones y las vacaciones conllevan a reuniones familiares y las reuniones familiares traes aburrimiento y falta de tiempo para ocuparte de ti mismo... Sh**t!

Segundo evento,,, el problema persiste y aún peor,,, se hace más grande...

* * *

Capítulo 12

Rinoa's POV:

En Timber rentamos un carro para terminar nuestro recorrido, Quistis se encontraba reclinada en el respaldo, completamente dormida, mientras yo conducía por los irregulares caminos.

Aproximadamente a las ocho de la noche llegamos a Ilzidan. Sacudí a mi compañera suavemente y nos dirigimos caminando hacia la residencia presidencial del pequeño pueblo.

La casa era de pequeñas proporciones, con muebles baratos pero no por eso dejaban de ser elegantes. Una especie de guardias nos hicieron pasar por una antesala y al fondo se encontraban dos personas conversando en una mesa

-Buenas noches-dijo Quistis- Somos Rinoa y Quistis, venimos del jardín de Balamb.

-¡Qué bueno que vinieron!- dijo con esperanza el hombre, supuse que era Eugenie.

-Oh, pero ¿De verdad son SeeD's?- comentó la señora que estaba sentada a su lado- Son tan jóvenes y lindas.

Quistis se ruborizó. Yo me adelanté a hablar.

-Pero no se fie por nuestra apariencia- le dije, a lo que el hombre respondió con una carcajada.

-Por favor cariño, no te pongas a hablar de negocios ahora, es tarde y las chicas deben estar agotadas por el viaje, yo las llevaré al hotel y ahí podrán descansar.

-Gracias.

Caminamos despacio, el equipaje no fue problema ya que sólo cargamos una mochila cada una, Claire, que era el nombre de la esposa de Eugenie, se fue parloteando todo el camino con Quistis. Yo me rezagué un poco mientras escribía un texto a Squall. La risa nasal de Claire llenaba el aire de las callejuelas casi vacías.

-Y por eso mi hijo comenzó a entrenar para poder defenderse de… bla bla bla.

-Es extraño, ya que parece un pueblo tranquilo- decía Quistis.

-Eso era antes- se distinguió algo de tristeza en su voz- Ahora sólo habitamos cien personas.

Al centro del pueblo se encontraba una plazuela, la fuente contaba con una estatua, la figura de una mujer desnuda, sosteniendo un arco, pero el brazo con el que se tensaba el arma, se encontraba partido a la mitad y una pierna estaba descascarada, como cuando a alguien se le cae la piel y se queda la carne viva. Sentí un escalofrío y sacudí la cabeza.

-Perturbador ¿No?, fue el primer ataque que nos hicieron esos monstruos y es lo que quedó de la "Diana cazadora".

-La Diana cazadora…-repetí en voz baja y seguimos con nuestro camino.

El pequeño hotel se encontraba a un costado de la plaza, como todo lo demás, sus paredes rosadas contrastaban con el cielo gris que amenazaba con llover, de nuevo. Estos últimos días el clima había estado así, extraño, tomando en cuenta que era primavera.

Ya en el cuarto, nos instalamos cada una en su cama, Quistis entró al baño y yo me quedé sentada en mi cama, leyendo un libro. En el escritorio su móvil comenzó a vibrar así que me levanté para saber que sucedía. Me sorprendí al ver su nombre escrito en la pantalla, la llamada terminó y dejó ver 4 mensajes de esa misma persona.

-¿Qué haces?-dijo la rubia y me arrebató el celular.

-Perdón, no sabía que se llevaran así- dije con una risita.

-Detente- me dijo completamente ruborizada.

-Me voy- tomé mis cosas y me metí al baño. ¿Quién lo dijera? Ella tan seria que es y aquel hombre todo un rebelde. Pero la verdad que si harían una linda pareja.

Me puse la piyama y salí del cuarto, Quistis ya estaba metida bajo las cobijas, profundamente dormida.

Se me había volado el sueño por lo que bajé al lobby con un libro y me senté a leer bajo la luz de una lámpara. A los pocos minutos comenzó a llover muy fuerte y comencé a sentirme soñolienta. Mis ojos poco a poco comenzaron a cerrarse hasta que me quedé dormida.

Un extraño ruido me despertó de repente, me sentí confundida pero oí unos gritos que me sobresaltaron y acabaron de reanimarme. Me levanté de un salto del mullido sillón y corrí escaleras arriba, en busca de Quistis.

-Escuché todo-me dijo en cuanto entré en la habitación. Tomé mi arma y salimos para ver qué ocurría.

Fuera, la gente corría despavorida en busca de refugio, ¿por qué?

Se escuchó una explosión que hizo que me encogiera y cubriera mis oídos por el ruido del impacto. Quistis me hablaba, pero yo sólo escuchaba un zumbido, veía como movía sus labios y agitaba los brazos. No podía moverme. Volteé hacia todas partes y vi a unas criaturas azules de muchas cabezas que corrían en dos patas; me sentía ajena a los acontecimientos que sucedían a mí alrededor, todo lejano.

Mi compañera me sacudía por los hombros, desesperada, y movía los labios sin parar. Observé sus ojos claros y fruncí el ceño ¿qué rayos era lo que pasaba? El látigo bailaba por todos lados, aniquilando a los enemigos, luces de millones de colores brillaban en todas direcciones mientras yo estaba de espectadora.

Parpadeé rápidamente porque sentí un fuerte dolor en la mejilla y pude moverme sólo para dirigir mi mano hacia el origen del dolor. Me había abofeteado, Quistis me había abofeteado.

-Gr… Gracias.

-Reúne a la gente y llévalas a un lugar seguro, rápido.

Silbé y Angelo acudió a mi llamado. Juntas comenzamos a juntar a las personas que se encontraban dispersas, matando a unos cuantos de esos monstruos extraños que se nos cruzaban por el camino. La mayoría se encontraba reunida delante de la casa del presidente, supuse que esperando instrucciones.

-Angelo quédate con Quistis y ayúdale tanto como puedas, corazón.

Me ladró a modo de respuesta y fue al encuentro de la rubia

Eugenie salió.

-Llévalos a todos a la bodega que está detrás de la quinta abandonada.

-¿Y usted?-

-Yo me quedaré a luchar.

-¿Es su refugio fijo?

-No, los monstruos siempre logran encontrarnos.

-Vamos-les grité- Y por nada del mundo se les ocurra dispersarse.

Corrimos todos hacia la quinta, un pequeño pelirrojo me dijo que conocía el lugar, así que lo llevé de guía mientras me aseguraba de que nada les sucediera a las personas de la parte de atrás.

Alguien gritó, me giré y vi a una de esas cosas azules a punto de devorar a una pueblerina en el suelo, lancé ondas que envolvieron a la criatura como una soga de electricidad, la muchacha se levantó y seguimos nuestro camino.

-Aquí es-dijo el niño.

Frente a nosotros se alzaba una enorme hacienda, de mármol, tres pilares de granito daban paso a la entrada de la edificación estilo Barroco. Algunos techos de teja de los alrededores se encontraban destruidos y los corrales negros por el fuego.

-Debemos entrar y bajar por unos escalones, el bodegón es subterráneo.

Dentro, en una esquina se encontraba un diminuto agujero.

-Muy bien, primero todos ustedes.

Fueron entrando de uno en uno, porque los peldaños eran pequeños y el pasillo reducido. Bajaron todos, sólo quedábamos el niño pelirrojo y yo cuando escuché rugir a una de esas bestias en mi espalda, me giré rápido y lancé al pequeño por el hoyo, donde Claire lo atrapó y comenzaron a correr por el túnel. Me distraje un segundo, lo suficiente para que la bestia me empujara y cayera al vacío, mi espalda impactó en el suelo, el monstruo brincó hacia abajo, abriendo una brecha más grande. Me enderecé y comencé a retroceder, el túnel era demasiado pequeño para un enfrentamiento.

-¡Corran!-les grité a todos.

Entramos al bodegón, empujé la puerta de madera y le puse el seguro, una tabla cruzada. Me recargué y comencé a respirar, esperando el primer impacto.

Llegó, seguido de otro y otro más. El enemigo luchaba por entrar. Inspeccioné la zona, nada que pudiera servir.

-¡Maldición!-dije cuando sentí cómo golpeaba la puerta que ya no resistía más, por lo que me retiré y vi como se partía en pedazos, dando paso al monstruo. Por el movimiento, se provocó un derrumbe, un montón de escombros cayó delante de nosotros, dejándonos atrapados con la bestia.

Nos cubrí con un campo de protección, la cosa azul empujaba contra la barrera, pero ahora no le sería tan sencillo.

El monstruo rugió de nuevo y expulsó un aliento de fuego que chocó con el campo y se dispersó creando un domo de fuego. La gente estaba sumida en pánico y comenzaban a llorar y gritar desesperados.

-¡Moriremos de calor!-gritaba desesperado un hombre-¡Tenemos que salir!

-NO, no salga.

Demasiado tarde, un grupo de personas salieron del domo, en un instante fueron consumido por las llamas y una cabeza los devoró.

Ahora quedábamos sesenta de las sesenta y cinco que éramos en un principio.

Sentí mucho coraje y desesperación. El odio me cegó, la bilis me subió hasta la garganta y perdí el control de mí misma, veía todo rojo.

Me adelanté y lancé el arma que se convirtió en un aro de hielo, extinguió las llamas y cortó dos cabezas de un tajo, venía a demasiada velocidad y no pude detenerlo, sólo lo esquivé agachándome.

Quedó incrustado en la pared, no había tiempo para recogerlo por lo que comencé a lanzarle toda clase de magias, excepto fuego.

Los pueblerinos permanecían atrás, refugiados bajo el campo de protección que desde el principio de todo había invocado.

Sentía cómo la furia en mi iba creciendo, me sentía como cazador y la bestia, mi presa. Brinqué sobre la cabeza del centro y la apreté con las manos al mismo tiempo que lo envolvía una descarga eléctrica, de la fuerza, la cabeza cayó, bañándome de un líquido negro. Caí tras él y con su cola me atacó en el abdomen, rasgando la blusa de mi piyama, sentí que la piel de mi espalda se abría, pero no sentí dolor. Me enojé aún más, arruinó la piyama que Squall me había regalado.

Atacó de nuevo, moretón en la misma mejilla de la cachetada. Patada con sacro en el estómago, me gané un rasguño en el brazo derecho.

-Rinoa, aquí va tu arma-escuché tras de mí.

No me giré, sólo la tomé rápidamente, la coloqué y aguardé un poco para concentrarme. Disparé el disco y desintegró por fin al monstruo azul de seis cabezas.

Miré al suelo agotada y vi mi reflejo en un charco de agua, pálida, bañada en sangre, pero lo que me impresionó fueron esos ojos dorados y unas marcas como tatuajes en mi rostro. Solté una carcajada de psicópata, me había divertido mucho. Giré para ver a mis espectadores pero el dolor en mi espalda apareció, seguido de todos los demás. Las fuerzas me abandonaron y me desplomé sobre el suelo.

* * *

Ya está más largo... así qe sin llorar eh! REVIEW PLEASE! n.n


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de FFVIII pertenecen a Square-Enix, uno por ahí es de Aedora y los qe sobran son míos! :B

Tercer evento, el casi decisivo... :S aaawww xqe tiene qe suceder! pues si no, no hay historia! pff y nada de romance aca abajo! pff!

ok ok, lean!

* * *

Capítulo 13

Rinoa's POV:

-¿Rinoa?- Escuché que alguien me llamaba.

Abrí los ojos y me topé con una mirada verde. Estaba desorientada, me levanté de un salto, espantando al pequeño que me había hablado. Dirigí la mirada hacia el fondo de la casi completamente oscura habitación, una multitud de personas me observaban.

Me acerqué hacia ellos a paso lento, pero sólo gané que se retiraran de mí. Giré la cabeza y vi del otro lado el cadáver de un monstruo azul.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó el niño.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento o decir algo, Claire se acercó y se llevó al niño, no sin antes dedicarme una mirada llena de miedo, miedo mezclado con odio.

¿Por qué?

-No te acerques- le dijo- Ella es una asesina.

¿Una asesina?

-NO ¡Rinoa nos salvó la vida!

-Escuchaste su risa, le divierte matar, ¿Cómo entrenan a los SeeD's en el jardín?-repudió.

Recordé todo lo que había sucedido: el ataque, la batalla, mi rostro y la risa malvada.

-No, no, no, no-repetí sin parar.

Abrumada como estaba, me dirigí hacia el rincón más alejado de ese encierro, abrigada por la oscuridad me senté sobre el suelo húmedo y me abracé las piernas con las manos, meciéndome lentamente, esperando que la horrible pesadilla terminara.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Quistis y Angelo corrían a paso veloz hacia la quinta abandonada para encontrarse con Rinoa y los sobrevivientes del ataque.

Eugenie se había quedado del otro lado, para atender a otras personas y contar las bajas.

Llegaron a la bodega, pero se toparon con un muro de rocas unidas por un derrumbe. Quistis usó su látigo y magia azul, pero la pared estaba demasiado gruesa y solo logró hacerle unos cuantos rasguños.

Comenzó a desesperarse, a pesar de que sólo tenían ahí cinco minutos. Fue entonces cuando miró al suelo y se le ocurrió una idea.

-¡Angelo, al ataque!-gritó.

El can se alejó unos pasos para tomar impulso y correr hacia el muro envuelta en un aura roja que al impactar con las rocas abrió un agujero. La rubia pasó por el resquicio levantando las piernas y agachando la cabeza para evitar chocar.

Observó atentamente y divisó al grupo de personas que al percatarse de su presencia y del hueco, salieron corriendo hacia el exterior. Después de unos segundos, la habitación quedó casi vacía, el niño que aún quedaba le dijo algo que la desconcertó:

-A pesar de lo que todos piensen, ella nos salvó- diciendo esto salió de ahí.

Quistis comenzó a alarmarse porque no encontraba rastro de la morena. Comenzó a caminar despacio, llamándola.

La encontró sentada en una esquina, hecha un ovillo, meciéndose hacia atrás y hacia delante.

-Rinoa, Rinoa contesta.

Se acercó a tocarla pero ella reaccionó con miedo y se alejó de su contacto. El móvil de Quistis comenzó a vibrar pero lo ignoró, el teléfono ahora pasaba a segundo plano. Inspeccionó el lugar, tratando de encontrar respuestas a todo lo sucedido ya que parecía como si su compañera no fuera a hablar.

-¿Qué es…

-¿Rinoa?

-¿Qué es lo que está mal conmigo?

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-Cuando estaba luchando mi rostro cambió. Acabé con el monstruo pero aún tenía ganas de matar- Le dijo horrorizada, fijó su vista en la rubia, sus ojos castaños expresaban un montón de cosas: culpa, dolor, tristeza- Ellos me temen.

-Seguro fue por la adrenalina-dijo Quistis para restarle importancia, luego lidiarían con eso- Tenemos que salir de aquí.

La sujetó de los brazos y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Evaluó su estado físico con una rápida mirada, estaba sucia, manchada de sangre, un moretón en su mejilla y raspones en los brazos, la blusa estaba rasgada y dejaba ver parte de la cicatriz de su abdomen y en la espalda tenía una cortada en la misma posición que la abertura de adelante.

-¿Pero cómo…

-No preguntes, ni siquiera yo lo sé.

Llegaron a la residencia presidencial, les otorgaron un cuarto y Rinoa se dio una ducha mientras que Quistis hablaba con Eugenie. La morena se metió a la cama para intentar descansar. La rubia estuvo charlando en el despacho del alcalde por espacio de dos horas. Afortunadamente Rinoa había matado a la _"Reina"_ por lo cual, la plaga había sido exterminada.

-¿Cómo te fue?- dijo en cuánto sintió que Quistis entraba al cuarto.

-Creí que estabas dormida- Negó con la cabeza- Todo está arreglado, mañana volveremos al jardín.

-Eso me consuela un poco.

Las dos chicas se encontraban recostadas en sus respectivas camas, Quistis no tardó en quedarse dormida mientras que Rinoa daba vueltas y vueltas en el colchón. Recordaba claramente, sobretodo el ansia de sangre.

La mañana llegó pronto y las dos chicas se encontraban ya listas para partir, en esta ocasión seria Quistis quien conduciría.

En la estación de trenes compraron el compartimento de SeeD. Rinoa se quedó mirando por las ventanas mientras Quistis intercambiaba mensajes de texto.

-Ya estoy harta- dijo la rubia.

-¿Problemas maritales?

-Por supuesto que no- respondió molesta.

-Uuy perdón.

Llegaron a la estación de Balamb y decidieron volver caminando en vez de rentar otro auto.

-El aire fresco y salino nos hará bien- pensó Quistis.

Al regresar al jardín, Rinoa se fue directo a la enfermería, mientras que Quistis fue con el director para dar el informe y tratar de buscar una explicación lógica a los acontecimientos.

En la enfermería, Kadowaki curaba las heridas de la morena, Rinoa estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que casi no de daba cuenta de lo que hacía la doctora.

-Haz tenido mucha suerte, son heridas superficiales. Ni siquiera tu espalda necesita sutura. Puedes hacer tus funciones como siempre, sólo no te esfuerces demasiado, ok?

-¿Qué es lo que esta mal conmigo?

-Todo está bien, cariño.

Rinoa salió de la enfermería y caminó directo a su habitacion, pasó de largo la cafetería, apenas había probado bocado en toda la mañana pero aun así no tenía hambre. Entró al cuarto y se metió debajo de las sabanas, los ojos le pesaban y su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse poco a poco, en eso, Angelo subió a la cama, asustando a la muchacha y haciendo que gritara quedamente.

-¿Qué es lo que está mal conmigo?- Le dijo a su compañera.

Angelo sólo la miró ladeando la cabeza y Rinoa negó comenzando a sentirse como una chiflada.

-Necesitaré ir con el loquero, últimamente estoy metida en muchos líos. Lo peor es que ni siquiera yo los he buscado.

Después de darle vueltas y vueltas al asunto, por fin pudo dormir tranquila.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Todos se levantaron temprano esa mañana y decidieron reunirse para desayunar, tenían tiempo que no estaban juntos en una mesa y a Selphie le pareció una buena oportunidad para hacer cháchara.

Quistis sostenía entre sus manos una taza de humeante café negro. Selphie mordía una manzana e intercambiaba besos fugaces con su novio Irvine, mientras que Zell los veía con una cara de asco y suplicaba piedad, pues estaba comiendo sus hot dogs de siempre. Rinoa le daba vueltas con una pajilla a su jugo de naranja.

Squall iba entrando a la cafetería y al instante la cara de Rinoa se iluminó, olvidó sus preocupaciones y los miedos los hizo a un lado. Quistis torció los ojos e hizo una cara de fastidio que a pequeña de cabello despuntado no le pasó desapercibida.

-¿Estás bien, Quistis?

-Todo bien.

Squall se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a charlar con todos de lo mismo de siempre, el trabajo, las misiones y cosas triviales.

Rinoa le dio un sorbo a su jugo y comprobó que se encontraba caliente, como siempre. Levantó su mano y concentró el 5% de su fuerza helada para enfriarlo, sólo un poco, como lo hacía todos los días. Pero para sorpresa de todos, el líquido se cuajó por completo, el vaso comenzó a hacer escarcha y en unos cuantos segundos, explotó.

-¿Qué demonios?-dijo Irvine sobresaltado.

-Siempre lo hago, nunca me había sucedido- diciendo esto de levantó y salió corriendo hacia los pasillos.

Squall se levantó y corrió tras ella.

-¿Todo en orden?

-Yo… no lo sé, hace varios días que todo dentro de mí esta movido, siento que pierdo el control- habló en tono triste- Y estoy segura que esto no tiene nada que ver con Eglaé.

Comenzó a relatar despacio todo lo que sucedió en Ilzidan, los monstruos, la magia, las ganas de matar, absolutamente todo. Cuando terminó, levantó la vista hacia su novio ya que durante toda la narración, permaneció con los ojos fijos en el suelo.

-Tenemos que hablar con Edea.

-¿Qué es lo que está mal conmigo?

-No lo sé, pero tenemos que averiguarlo- concluyó Squall y se dirigieron juntos a su despacho para realizar esa llamada importante.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Quistis caminaba por los pasillos del jardín con unos papeles en sus manos, cerca de la zona de entrenamiento. Estaba tan ensimismada en los papeles que había pasado de largo cerca de una persona.

-¿Cómo está ella?- preguntó la voz que se escondía entre las sombras.

La rubia detuvo sus pasos y bajó los papeles. Cerró las manos en puño y habló con voz amarga.

-Sólo me buscas para saber de ella, ya me estoy cansando de esto- dijo y siguió su camino, pero lo que no esperaba era que el hombre saliera de entre las sombras y le sujetara la muñeca para girarla y darle un abrazo.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto- comentó el chico y la besó con una mezcla de amor y fiereza.

La muchacha rió tontamente.

-Seifer- dijo con voz dulce.

-Hola- sonrió de lado.

-Por cierto, ella se encuentra bien.

* * *

Cortito pero bien exprimido... estoy en friega escribiendo xqe tengo qe terminar antes del 6 de agosto (día de mi muerte) digo, día en qe empiezo ciclo escolar de la uni,,, mi primer semestre T.T qe rápido pasa el tiempo! xDD

Dije arriba qe nada de romance,,, pero la última parte nació cuando ya casi subía! :B aaayy el amor, el amor! jeje y aunqe se qe ya se habían dado cuenta, ya queda escrito!

Review please! :DD


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de FF8 pertenecen a Square-Enix, uno por ahí es de Aedora y los qe sobran son míos,,, así como la historia!

¡Rayos! sufrí como nunca con este capítulo...

* * *

Capítulo 14

Había pasado un mes desde que Eglaé había contado toda su historia y desde entonces, la chica no se podía levantar de la cama, las fuerzas le fallaban. Se encontraba más pálida que de costumbre y el color de sus ojos y cabello estaba apagado.

-Creí que sería suficiente con lo que tenía Adel para recuperar lo demás.

-Pero, su cuerpo es joven- replicaba Getch.

-Sí, pero su putrefacta presencia es muy fuerte. Y un cuerpo no puede albergar a dos almas.

-Entonces ¿qué es lo que queda?

-No lo sé, pero no quiero morir- dijo Eglaé para después cerrar los ojos sin poder evitar que una lágrima solitaria se escapara por su mejilla.

Getch sólo observaba impotente cómo moría despacio. ¿Qué no había nada que pudiera hacer?

-Sí lo hay- dijo con convicción. Salió a paso presuroso del lujoso cuarto, bajó los escalones de dos en dos y se precipitó fuera de la casa. Montó una moto y comenzó su viaje.

¿Pero por qué se preocupaba tanto por ella?

Estaba claro, el tonto se había enamorado.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rinoa's POV:

Squall y yo teníamos mucho tiempo tratando de localizar a Edea. Sin éxito.

Las cosas iban de mal en peor, había ido a la zona de entrenamiento y de nuevo había perdido el control, por suerte esa vez había estado sola. Todas las cosas que me pasaban las iba guardando en secreto, para evitarme problemas.

Trataba de acostumbrarme a todos los cambios que surgían en mí. Ya no me asustaba cuando veía en el espejo unos ojos dorados observándome, sólo trataba de que volvieran a ser castaños. Y cada vez que sentía que el poder fluía, respiraba profundamente y lo empujaba hacia dentro.

Lo que me atormentaba era que siempre que estaba con mis amigos, sentía una intensa necesidad por tomar entre mis manos sus cuellos y romperlos, o estrellarlos contra una pared para escuchar como sus huesos se quebraban al contacto con el metal y concreto. Pero cada vez esos deseos creían más y más, haciendo que me odiara a mí misma.

Por eso, había decidido separarme un poco de todos. Mi rutina diaria consistía en mantenerme escondida o paseando por los patios del jardín.

Mientras hacía mi recorrido, como de costumbre, sentí una presencia conocida. El viento la traía, arrastrando las hojas secas y revolviendo mi cabello, erizándome los vellos de la espalda.

-Señorita Rinoa…

-Esa voz- me giré rápido y me puse en posición defensiva. No traía mi arma pero eso no importaba ahora.

Caminaba hacia mí despreocupadamente, con las manos levantadas.

-¡No te acerques más!- le grité.

-Por favor- dijo en voz queda- Vine aquí porque necesito de su ayuda.

-Primero me atacas ¿y ahora quieres mi ayuda? No te acerques- le repetí cuando comenzó a avanzar de nuevo.

-Por favor- suplicó de nuevo- Necesito que hablemos.

Me enderecé despacio y me acerque a una distancia considerable para no tener que gritar.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Yo necesito un favor especial, por favor ayude a mi señora Eglaé.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?

-Ella se está muriendo, su cuerpo no puede con su alma con la de la señora Adel.

-Eso no me incumbe- dije y me giré para irme.

-Por… Por favor, yo no quiero que se muera, Eglaé no es mala, sólo que tiene un estorbo.

-¿Por qué Adel es un estorbo?

-Adel es la madre de Eglaé.

-Oh- suspiré- Pues no puedo permitir que Adel regrese, lo siento- comencé mi camino.

-La señora puede ayudarle con sus poderes.

Detuve mis pasos, pero no me giré por completo, solo ladeé un poco la cabeza.

-Escuche. Al brindarle su poder a la señora, usted volverá a ser una mujer común y corriente, ya no sentirá esa necesidad por matar. Será libre.

-Libre- repetí. Ser normal de nuevo, poder estar con mis amigos, con Squall sin ese miedo, era demasiado tentador. Sacudí la cabeza y me giré hacia él.

-No puedo.

Se acerco a mí y sin previo aviso me besó. Me quede estática en mi lugar, con los brazos a los costados y los ojos abiertos de par en par. Sentí como si algo saliera de mi pecho, haciéndome daño y quemándome por dentro. Reaccioné, levanté los brazos y lo empuje, retrocedi unos pasos y cai de rodillas y con una mano sostenía mi pecho. Era increíble lo que había hecho en unos cuantos segundos.

-Con esto bastará por un tiempo- dijo mientras se alejaba.

-Maldito Getch- dije mientras me incorporaba, de cierta forma sus palabras se habían quedado guardadas en mi cerebro. ¿De verdad podría volver a ser normal?

Lo que yo no sabía era que desde el otro lado del jardín, alguien nos había estado observando.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Xu caminaba tranqulamente hacia la cafetería para tomar un merecido descanso después de haber estado revisando papeles con Squall y Cid.

Rinoa pasó junto a ella, pero al parecer no se percató de su presencia. Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que Xu sintió una fuerte necesidad de seguirla.

Estaban en el patio, la morena detuvo sus pasos de repente y la castaña se resguardo tras las paredes de los pasillos que daban a las escaleras de la enfermería. Podía observarla desde el ventanal. Un chico rubio se acerco a ella y Xu se sorprendió, se resguardó para no ser descubierta.

-¿Qué hace Seifer aquí?

Sacó la cabeza de nuevo y vio algo todavía peor.

-¿Qué hace Seifer aquí? ¿Y besando a Rinoa?

Prefirió irse de ahí para no ver más "atrocidades". Corrió hacia su destino principal sin dejar de regañarse a sí misma por ser tan curiosa.

Recorrió la cafetería con la mirada y vio que Quistis le hacia señas con la mano, se acercó a donde estaba la rubia quien se asustó por la cara que traía la castaña.

-¿Qué te pasa? Parece que viste un fantasma.

-Algo peor, no puedo decirle a Squall así que necesito contártelo

-¿Con Squall?

-Sí, es que vi a Rinoa con Seifer y... Estaban besándose.

Quistis estaba comiendo un coctel de frutas y con la noticia, sintió un enojo intenso y partió por la mitad el tenedor desechable que tenía en sus manos. Se levantó de la silla, dejando a una asombrada Xu atrás, comenzó su camino hacia el patio.

Rinoa se había recargado en un árbol para tranquilizarse y tratar de calmar la pequeña punzada que se había quedado en su cuerpo, se sentó despacio, sin dejar de sostener su pecho. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

Squall la vio ahí y se sentó a su lado, la chica no abrió los ojos, sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba así que deslizó su cabeza hacia el hombro del muchacho para aspirar de cerca su aroma.

-¡Hey Quistis!- dijo Squall.

Abrió los ojos y se enderezó para ver como su amiga se acercaba a ellos, su rostro tenía una mueca que no supo descifrar. La rubia se acercó y tomó de la muñeca a Rinoa para levantarla, acto seguido, le dio una cachetada. Rinoa se tocó la zona dañada y con furia regresó el golpe, provocando con las uñas unas marcas en la mejilla de Quistis.

-Pasé por alto el golpe anterior porque sé que lo necesitaba, pero tampoco te voy a permitir que me pegues cada vez que se te antoje.

-¡Xu me dijo que te besaste con Seifer!-gritó molesta.

Rinoa se quedó callada y Squall, que se había mantenido al margen de todo, se levantó y se puso en medio de las dos para evitar que siguieran haciéndose daño.

-¡Por supuesto que eso no es cierto! Además ni siquiera era Seifer- dijo con la voz quebrada.

-Oh entonces si te besaste con alguien- dijo Squall.

-No, no es lo que ustedes están pensando. Ese rubio no era Seifer- dijo mirando hacia Quistis- Era Getch.

-¿Getch?

-Sí y se llevó algo, creo que se llevó algo de mi poder, me lo arrancó.

-¿Pero estás bien?

-No, no estoy bien, no voy a estar bien mientras tenga estos poderes- dijo y se fue.

-¿Así que tu y Seifer tienen algo?

-Algo parecido.

Rinoa salió del jardín y caminó por toda la orilla de la carretera, con las manos cerradas en puños, estaba segura que en ese momento sus ojos eran dorados y su rostro tenía unas marcas azules atravesándolo.

Llegó a Balamb y se sentó en la banca frente a la casa de la mamá de Zell, permaneció sentada por horas, hasta que el sol comenzó a ponerse, Ma Dincht salió de la casa con una taza en las manos y se la ofreció a la muchacha, la miró a los ojos y la señora se retiró despacio. La morena comprendió el por qué, se veía como un monstruo.

Rinoa dejó la taza intacta y se fue de ahí, caminando despacio, atravesó un callejón oscuro y de pronto se vio rodeada de hombres ebrios que salían de los bares clandestinos.

-Hola preciosa.

-¿Quieres unos tragos?

-No me toquen- advirtió.

Uno de los tipos le pasó una mano por la espalda, la chica se giró y con un rápido movimiento le cortó la cabeza y se volteó para ver al otro hombre, que lo último que pudo distinguir fueron unos ojos dorados y una sonrisa llena de maldad.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rinoa's POV:

Observé mis manos, cubiertas de sangre y me di cuenta de que ya no podía estar más ahí, por lo que corrí a toda prisa hacia el jardín y me metí a mi cuarto. Angelo me observaba atentamente

Saqué de debajo de la cama una mochila e introduje toda la ropa que cupo. Solté un grito ahogado cuando escuché que alguien tocaba a la puerta. Abrí y Mid pasó.

-¿Te vas a una misión?- me preguntó.

-Ehmm… Sí.

-¿Tan tarde?

-Lo que pasa es que está lejos, entonces me voy de noche para llegar temprano en la mañana.

-¿Hacia dónde vas?

-Voy a… Ilzidan, de nuevo.

-¡Vaya! Entonces te dejo empacar- concluyó para después salir.

Aguardé a que la chica de ojos verdes se alejara más y salí acompañada de Angelo. Me recargaba en cada pared, para buscar algún indicio de que alguien me viera o siguiera. Atravesé los pasillos hasta llegar al cuarto de Squall, saqué una tarjeta y abrí la puerta.

La habitación estaba vacía y oscura. Estaba a punto de hacer lo más difícil de toda mi vida. Me agachó a la altura del animal y le hablé con voz clara.

-Angelo, no puedo llevarte conmigo, soy peligrosa y me moriría si te hiciera algo, corazón. Así que quiero que te quedes aquí y cuides a Squall por mí- Abracé su cuello y me puse de pie.

Miré la cama y vi la hoodie que usaba mi novio cuando hacía deportes, lo sopesé por unos segundos y decidí tomarla para llevarme al menos un recuerdo de él.

Así, acogida por la oscuridad, comencé un nuevo camino, para evitar dañar a lo que más amaba.

* * *

Chan chan chan chan... T.T dejen review por favor


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de FF8 pertenecen a Square-Enix, uno por ahí es de Aedora y los qe sobran son míos...

Acá va ya la cosa,,, T.T casi termina, unos cuantos capis más y chau! :DD

Esa mujer me hace sufrir,,, pero oohh si tendrá su castigo por confiada...

* * *

Capítulo 15

Getch subía las escaleras hacia la habitación de Eglaé, se sentía triunfante. Había conseguido suficiente poder para que la mujer no muriera.

-Mi señora-dijo apenas entró. Se acercó a ella y en sus manos apareció una esfera azul que colocó sobre el pecho de la bruja, la esfera entró en su cuerpo y al instante, Eglaé recuperó su tono de piel y su cabello y ojos se encendieron nuevamente.

Se levantó de la cama y respiró profundamente, llenó sus pulmones de la brisa salina. El rostro del chico mostraba una felicidad plena.

-Gracias-dijo Eglaé con una sonrisa, se acercó a Getch y acarició su mejilla- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-Digamos que Rinoa y yo conversamos y es probable que muy pronto venga a verla.

Eglaé río como una niña pequeña.

-Después de todo, sí lograré mi objetivo.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Squall se levantó de la silla de su escritorio después de ordenar los últimos papeles, estiró los músculos de su espalda y sus brazos. Caminó hacia el elevador y bajó hacia los dormitorios. Deslizó su tarjeta por la ranura y entró.

Escuchó ruidos dentro, como si fueran pisadas, buscó a tientas el apagador y se sentó al sentir que algo rozaba su pierna. Encendió la luz.

-Angelo.

Se puso en cuclillas para acariciar el lomo del can, extrañado de que se encontrara ahí.

-Ya es tarde. Seguro hiciste alguna travesura y te estás escondiendo ¿no? Mañana te llevaré con Rinoa, yo también necesito hablar con ella- dijo pensativo.

Acomodó unas camisetas viejas en el piso para que la perrita se recostara. Se puso su piyama y se acostó para dormir.

Pero despertó sobresaltado y sudando, miró su despertador 4:32 de la mañana. De nuevo había tenido ese sueño.

-Ya van 4 días en esta semana.

Se giró para quedar sentado, observó a Angelo, respiraba rápidamente y tenía los ojos muy abiertos, a la defensiva. Sintió la mirada de Squall, subió a la cama recargó la aveza sobre las piernas del muchacho.

Squall se levantó más temprano en su día de descanso, quería ir a correr y practicar en la zona de entrenamiento. Miró hacia su escritorio, luego abrió los cajones, pero nada.

-¿Dónde está mi sudadera?

Rebuscó por todos lados, sin dar con ella. Optó por usar una chamarra deportiva y salió. En la zona de entrenamiento comenzó a luchar contra los Grats, Grendels y demás criaturas.

-Buenos días comandante, qué milagro que lo veo por aquí.

-Hola Mid.

-Y… ¿Vamos por ese Arqueosaurio?- preguntó la chica mirando hacia un rincón.

-Seguro- dijo sonriendo.

Ambos corrieron hacia el enorme dinosaurio que se giró sorprendido al escuchar los gritos de Mid. Desenvainaron sus armas y comenzaron a atacar, uno a cada lado del monstruo, lanzando magias hielo y cortes a diestra y siniestra.

-¿Ya tienes noticias de Rin? ¿Cómo está llevando la misión ella sola?

¿Misión?- Esto distrajo a Squall se fue lanzado unos metros por la cola de Arqueosaurio que en cuanto lo vio en el suelo, corrió hacia él con las fauces abiertas, preparado para atacar, Mid para evitar que eso sucediera, se trepó en su lomo y clavó una de las katanas, inyectándole también una magia hielo.

Squall arqueó la espalda y se apoyó sobre sus piernas para levantarse, se precipitó hacia el enemigo y dio un corte certero al moribundo monstruo, que cayó en seco, la pelinegra usó la otra katana para rajar su cuello y así evitar que se levantara. El chico se acercó a la muchacha y la giró por el hombro.

-Explícate.

-Ayer fui a verla a su dormitorio y estaba empacando algunas cosas en una mochila y cuando le pregunté a dónde iba, me dijo que iba en una misión de regreso a Ilzidan- se quedó callada- Aunque ahora que lo pienso más a fondo, se notaba nerviosa.

-Maldición- dijo y se fue de ahí. Mid lo siguió, caminaba a zancadas y con decisión hacia la habitación de Rinoa, sacó una llave maestra y abrió.

Dentro, todo estaba en orden, la cama tendida y todo en su lugar, justo como cuando una persona tiene tiempo sin dormir ahí. Mid sacó su móvil de la bolsa de su pantalón de mezclilla y marcó un número. Se escuchó que alguien contestó, pero no emitió ningún sonido hasta pasados unos cuantos segundos.

-¿Sí?

-Rin ¿Dónde estás? Tienes que regresar.

-No puedo hacerlo.

Squall le quitó el celular de las manos y procedió a regañarla.

-Rinoa, regresa por favor.

-No, es algo difícil, por favor cuida de Angelo.

-Me debes una explicación- le dijo serio.

-Tal vez… En otro tiempo- contestó para después terminar la llamada.

El muchacho se quedó con el teléfono pegado en la oreja, escuchando el corte de la línea. Permaneció así unos segundos más y después de suspirar, colgó.

-Perdón- comenzó Mid- Si yo hubiera sabido…

-Nadie sabía lo que iba a hacer, no es tu responsabilidad. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir a hablar con Cid- dijo y salió de ahí.

La pelinegra miró el móvil y marcó de nuevo. No contestó, por lo que le dejó un mensaje de voz.

-No sé qué planeas un en qué estás pensando pero, te aseguro que descubriré todo.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rinoa's POV:

No me esperaba oír su voz, su tono suplicante me hizo titubear un momento, pero los rostros del estudiante, los habitantes de Ilzidan, Quistis y los hombres ebrios me hicieron reconsiderar y mantenerme firme. Ahora sostenía el celular en mi pecho, mientras luchaba con todas mis fuerzas por no llorar. Estaba dentro de un coche de renta en medio de la carretera, decidiendo ir o no a Deling.

-Supongo que le debo al menos una visita por año ¿no?

Dirigí el coche a la ciudad que me vio nacer, probablemente podría quedarme con Fury, no, ahí y en Timber serían los primero lugares donde Squall me buscaría.

Llegué a la mansión y saludé a Joseph, el soldado que siempre hacía guardia en la entrada, me dejó pasar. La estancia estaba justo como la recordaba, como mamá la tenía, miré hacia la sala, a los sillones de un pulcro color blanco.

-Recuerdo haber tirado un poco de jugo de arándano por ahí- dije en voz alta.

-Señorita- me sorprendió la muchacha del servicio- El general está en su despacho, iré a avisarle.

-No, deja que ya lo hago yo.

Toqué tres veces y entré, estaba debajo de unos papeles, sentí una punzada en el corazón, me recordaba tanto a alguien. No se movió ni levantó la cabeza siquiera.

-Estoy algo ocupado- murmuró.

-¿No tienes ni cinco minutos para tu hija?

-Rinoa- Exclamó. Se levantó de su escritorio y dejando los papeles a un lado, caminó a zancadas y me dio un abrazo. Un abrazó que me sorprendió, pero cuanto lo sentí, supe que lo necesitaba demasiado. Me refugié en sus brazos y lloré un largo rato. Cuando me sentí mejor, me separé de él.

-Lo siento- dije pasándome el dorso de la mano por las mejillas.

-Sube a descansar.

Asentí y salí del despacho. Caminé con dirección a las escaleras, realmente sorprendida de mis actos. Mi habitación estaba justo como la había dejado hace cuatro años, el día en que decidí que no permitiría más injusticias y huí a Timber, claro que los hombres de mi padre dieron rápido conmigo, pero yo no les permití llevarme de regreso.

Me dejé caer sobre la enorme cama haciendo que el dosel rechinara. No tardé mucho en dejarme vencer por el sueño, porque a pesar que ser mediodía, me sentía agotada.

Ya descansada, me levanté tarde y me di una ducha. Iba a salir de cuarto, tomé el pomo de la puerta pero antes de girarlo, escuché la voz de mi padre hablar con la muchacha. Pegué el oído a la puerta.

-Llama al jardín de Balamb y dile al comandante Leonhart que mi hija está aquí.

-Pero señor…

-Sí lo sé, yo más que nadie quiero que se quede, pero ella ya no pertenece conmigo. Además ese hombre está desesperado por encontrarla.

-Está bien, con permiso.

La furia me invadió y salí para enfrentarlo.

-¡Eres un traidor!- le grité.

-Yo te respeto, pero no entiendo por qué huyes, ¿Qué ya no quieres estar con tus amigos? ¿Con tu novio? Squall está desesperado.

-No es eso… Es que yo, ya no soy como antes.

Cerré la puerta del cuarto y me recargué en ella. Tenía poco tiempo para planear a donde ir.

Observé mi celular sobre el buró, una luz verde parpadeaba, indicando que tenía un nuevo mensaje de voz:

"_No sé qué planeas un en qué estás pensando pero, te aseguro que descubriré todo"._

-Mid ¿Qué debo hacer?

La lluvia repiqueteaba insistente, escuché que entraban a la casa y luego unas voces, unos pasos subiendo por las escaleras, tenía que darme prisa.

Metí todo rápido a la mochila y me apoyé en el marco de la ventana para saltar, las gotas caían más rápido y los pasos se acercaban, di una última mirada al cuarto y me percaté de la sudadera, pero si regresaba tal vez me viera, así que sacudiendo la cabeza, me precipité hacia afuera, a la lluvia.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, escuché que me llamaba, me resguardé tras unos árboles frondosos para evitar ser vista. Me tapé la boca para que no se escuchara nada que rompiera con el silencio de la noche y me dejé caer en el suelo húmedo. Permanecí así hasta que dejé de escuchar su voz.

-Rinoa- me dijo una voz. Levanté la vista y leí comprensión en su mirada. El hombre me tendió la mano. Supe que no tenía otra alternativa.

-Está bien- contesté, tomé su mano y me ayudó a ponerme de pie- Hagamos lo que Eglaé quiere.

* * *

Review please! n.n


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de FF8 pertenecen a Square-Enix, uno por ahí es de Aedora y los qe qedan son míos jiji

Capítulo de transición...

Sufrimiento para mí... La cosa se va a poner fea! DD:

* * *

Capítulo 16

Rinoa's POV:

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que estaría montando una moto con el aliado de mi enemigo hacia un destino desconocido, jamás le hubiera creído.

Buena forma de luchar contra mis demonios internos, huyendo como una cobarde.

El viento helado me azotaba el rostro, por lo que me escondí detrás de la espalda de Getch. La adrenalina corría por mis venas haciendo que mi pulso estuviera al límite. Esperaba de todo corazón que Squall nunca se enterara de esto.

El vehículo de dos ruedas recorría la carretera velozmente y con cada kilómetro de avance, la anticipación y el nerviosismo hacían mella en mí.

¿Pero en qué rayos estaba pensando? Iba con Eglaé, le daba mis poderes ¿y luego qué?

Entramos a un camino arenoso y Getch aumentó la velocidad, supuse que estamos cerca así que levanté la cabeza y observé maravillada la playa, bañada por la luz del sol, cálida. A unos cuantos pasos, se alzaba una enorme casa de color blanco, todo era digno de ser retratado, lástima que no estaba ahí por vacaciones.

La moto se detuvo y bajé, estiré los músculos de mi espalda y observé al chico de ojos azules, me indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que lo siguiera. Hurra por el parlanchín.

Caminé por el pequeño sendero que se marcaba hasta la entrada. Mi desbocado corazón en cualquier momento saldría de mi pecho, sujeté con fuerza los anillos, buscando valor.

Mi compañero de viaje se adelantó unos pasos y abrió la puerta para mí. Pasé en completo silencio y me quedé parada en la entrada, desde mi posición podía observar claramente la planta baja, aunque en realidad era poco lo que estaba a la vista, el piso blanco con rombitos negros estaba lustroso, había puertas herméticas y en el fondo, una enorme escalera de caoba con forma de caracol.

Getch avanzó a las escaleras y comenzó a subir.

-Vamos no te quedes ahí parada, la señora Eglaé se pondrá feliz al saber que estas aquí.

Lo seguí con la boca cerrada y las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón. Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso y comenzaba a arrepentirme.

-No, ya estoy aquí, con suerte todo esto terminara rápido y me iré de este lugar tan extraño- musite en voz baja para evitar ser escuchada. Nos detuvimos frente a una puerta.

El rubio tocó y entró.

-Mi señora, hay alguien aquí que quiere verla.

-¿Visitas? ¿Estás de broma?

Entré a la habitación y observé a la hija de Adel, su cabello borgoña caía en cascada sobre su espalda y su figura estaba envuelta por un ligero vestido blanco. Cuando se giró hacia mí, sus ojos rojos se iluminaron y corrió para darme un abrazo. Me quedé de piedra ¿Cómo se suponía que debía responder a eso? Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda y me separé de ella bruscamente.

-Lo siento- murmuré. Últimamente me disculpaba por todo.

-No tiene importancia, lo bueno es que ya estás aquí. Te dije que vendrías a mi ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Por supuesto que me acuerdo- contesté con amargura- Getch dijo que tú podrías ayudarme con esto.

-Sí sí.

-¿Entonces qué estamos esperando?

-¡Oh pero qué impaciente!- rió como una niña cuando le ofrecen su dulce favorito.

-Quiero terminar con todo esto de una vez.

-Entiendo eso, pero no podemos hacerlo hoy, tenemos que esperar a que la luna descienda y forme una cuna.

-La próxima luna menguante será aproximadamente en una semana- interrumpió Getch.

-Hasta entonces, siéntete como en tu casa. Getch ¿Le puedes llevar a la habitación contigua a la mía?

-Por supuesto.

En cuanto entré al cuarto, cerré la puerta y le puse el pestillo. No serviría de mucho pero al menos me daría tiempo de escapar si planeaban algo. ¿Y ahora qué? Estaba claro, tendría que esperar la maldita semana.

-Al menos no tendré que dormir en la banca de un parque- dije contra la puerta.

Me giré para reconocer el terreno, una alfombra guinda con toques dorados adornaba la cerámica. Una gran cama, cubierta por un edredón lila. Frente a mi posición estaba un peinador en forma de media luna y por supuesto, no podía faltar el buró.

Me aproximé a la ventana para observar el mar, se me antojaba tanto dar una vuelta por ahí, pero aún no estaba segura, por lo que me conformé con ver todo desde la habitación. El sol comenzaba a salir, brindándole al cielo un bello color rosado, me senté sobre el alféizar y recargué la espalda en el marco de la ventana.

Saqué el móvil y observé los contactos, una y otra vez, hasta que me decidí a marcar. Contestó al cuatro timbrazo.

-Mmm… ¿Diga?- su voz se oía adormilada.

-Mid, lamento haberte despertado.

-No hay problema, ya estaba por levantarme.

Guardé silencio, no sabía que decir, ni siquiera sabía por qué había llamado.

-¿Sigues ahí? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Vas a regresar?

-Sí y No

-No contestaste mi otra pregunta.

-Es que la verdad no lo sé, es una casa que está cerca del océano. Voy a contarte algo pero necesito que me prometas que no se lo vas a decir a nadie.

-Está bien.

-No estoy sola, estoy en casa de Eglaé.

-¿¡Pero qué!

-Shh no grites, escucha ella es la única que puede ayudarme.

-Ayudarte con qué, no te entiendo.

-Yo decidí alejarme de todos ustedes porque he tenido problemas con los poderes, a veces yo… yo tenía deseos de asesinar.

Silencio del otro lado de la línea.

-Me tengo que ir, si todo resulta bien, tal vez regrese en una semana.

Oye espera…

Corté la comunicación, había hablado de más, pero necesitaba platicar con alguien. Además, estaba segura de que no diría nada.

Me retiré de la ventana porque los rayos del sol comenzaron a incomodarme, me gustaba sentir su calor, pero la verdad era que no congeniábamos mucho tiempo.

Di vueltas y vueltas por la habitación, me sentía como un león enjaulado, decidí salir, no le veía problema, después de todo, no tenía a dónde ir, ni siquiera sabía en dónde estábamos.

Caminé despacio por los pasillos, tratando de conocer el lugar sin verme como una husmeadora. Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos teniendo cuidado de no resbalar. Abrí la puerta y me precipité hacia el exterior.

Avancé sobre la arena y me senté en el malecón. El viento salado se sentía suave y refrescante. Hacía calor. Miré el horizonte, el color azul me recordaba tanto a sus ojos, suspiré ¿Por qué cuánto más quieres olvidar algo, más piensas en ello? Me descalcé, tenía unas ganas inmensas de sentir el agua sobre mi piel que no me importó mojar mi pantalón. Caminé hasta que mis rodillas quedaron sumergidas, bajé la mirada, rogando porque todo terminara pronto y cuando la alcé de nuevo, prometí al sol que volvería con ellos.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

En cuánto Squall había recibido la llamada de la muchacha del servicio, había salido del jardín. Ahora subía las escaleras apresuradamente, con dirección a la habitación de Rinoa, se sentía un poco aliviado de poder verla y llevársela de regreso del lugar del que nunca debía de haber huido.

Pero al abrir la puerta se llevó una terrible sorpresa. El cuarto estaba completamente vacío. Sobre la cama estaba su sudadera, la que siempre usaba para correr, ahora comprendía por qué no la había encontrado. Levantó la prenda y por la sacudida, una pluma blanca cayó sobre la cama, la sujetó con fuerza sobre su mano y se percató del movimiento que hacían las cortinas.

-Por aquí debió salir- se dijo.

Brincó por la ventana y corrió por entre los árboles, gritando con desesperación su nombre, aguardando para ver si le contestaba, recorrió el jardín varias veces y no dio con ella. Pasó la mano por su cabello, en un gesto claro de frustración ¿Por qué se escondía de él?

Regresó a la casa, el general Caraway lo observó con un poco de lástima y se acercó para tocar el hombro del muchacho pero el castaño se retiró y sacudió la cabeza.

-Por favor si sabe algo de ella, avíseme- pidió para después partir de regreso al jardín, completamente desolado.

Ya en el jardín se dirigió a su despacho, ya era muy noche y por salir tan precipitadamente había dejado muchos pendientes. Sería una larga noche.

Amaneció en su oficina, la espalda le dolía por la posición en que había estado. Se levantó y bajó a cafetería. En los pasillos fue alcanzado por Mid.

-Buenos días- dijo.

-Hola.

-Quiero decirte algo, bueno de hecho a todos- dijo pensativa- Cuando se enteré querrá matarme, pero no me importa, está cometiendo un error.

-Vamos a la cafetería, seguro ya todos están ahí.

Apenas pisaron terreno del hogar de los hot dogs, fueron interceptados por Selphie y Zell, que esperaban noticias de la morena. Detrás de ellos, en el fondo, estaban Irvine, Quistis y… Seifer.

-Ella no estaba con su padre, se fue antes de que yo llegara.

-Vamos a la mesa, necesito contarles algo- murmuró Mid.

Se apresuraron a tomar sus lugares, dejando a la pelinegra el sitio del centro, a pesar de que nadie dijo nada, se daban cuenta del espacio vació junto a la silla de Squall.

-Hoy en la mañana Rinoa se comunicó conmigo.

-Eso es bueno ¿Te dijo dónde estaba?- preguntó Irvine.

-No, lo único que sé es que está en una casa cerca del océano.

-¿Un hotel quizá? Interrumpió Quistis.

-Mmm… No lo creo, ella no está sola.

-¿Entonces? Ya deja los rodeos, nos tienes a todos nerviosos.

-Es un poco complicado Selphie… Ella está con… Eglaé.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, la noticia los había dejado en shock.

-¿Qué rayos hace con esa fulana? ¿No se supone que es la mala?

-Rinoa me dijo que ella era la única persona que podría ayudarle con sus poderes, también me dijo que se había alejado de nosotros porque a veces sentía ganas de matarnos…- su voz se apagó.

-Ella tenía problemas, necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba apoyo y yo lo único que hice fue permitir que se alejara de mi… -El tono de su voz mostraba reproche contra sí mismo- Es mi culpa que se haya ido.

-Squall, te voy a decir lo mismo que me dijiste tú a mí, ninguno sabíamos lo que planeaba hacer, no es responsabilidad de nadie. Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es localizarla.

Seifer se levantó de su asiento, haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran.

-¿Y tú a dónde vas?

-Es obvio Quistis, hay que localizarla antes de que algo malo le pase.

-Ohh lo olvidaba, me dijo que "si todo salía bien, podría regresar en una semana" pero la verdad eso me da muy mala espina, no sé a qué se referiría ni que sucederá, pero tenemos que encontrarla antes de que ese lapso de tiempo se termine.

-Hay montones de playas ¿Cómo daremos con su ubicación?- dijo Selphie.

-Veré si puedo llamarla para sacarle un poco más de información- Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y marcó el teléfono- No me contesta.

-Entonces tendremos que esperar a que Rinoa se comunique contigo- murmuró Squall con inquietud.

-Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien tío.

* * *

Review porfitas! n.n


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de FF8 pertenecen a Square-Enix, uno por ahí es de Aedora y los que sobran son míos! yeeii! :B

Por fin nuestra pelinerga de ojos verdes se puso las pilas! Sii! xDD El lunes entro a clases,,, espero sobrevivir lo suficiente para terminar esto...

El final se acercaa...

* * *

Capítulo 17

Rinoa's POV:

Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan tranquila. Era alrededor del mediodía cuando salí del agua. Atrás de mí estaba Getch, esperándome y haciendo que me ganara un buen susto.

Era el quinto día de mi estadía con la "bruja mala".

Su rostro lucía tranquilo, pero su mirada reflejaba desesperación. Algo malo le sucedía a Eglaé.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿De nuevo?- pregunté. Asintió.

- Se queda sin energía- contestó y se acercó peligrosamente a mí, imaginé sus planes y me retiré todo lo que pude.

-Sin trucos sucios- murmuré- Te dije que ya no tendrás que hacerlo.

Me encaminé a la casa con las manos cerradas en puños, el rubio me seguía de cerca y mientras subía las escaleras, vigilaba sus movimientos por el rabillo del ojo. Entré a la habitación y me topé con Eglaé debajo de las mantas, su respiración estaba lenta y se veía decaída.

-Ri… Rinoa, ven por favor- dijo con voz lastimosa.

Me acerqué con ella y me puse de rodillas para quedar a su altura, se veía indefensa, era totalmente contrastante su estado actual de como la había visto en la zona de entrenamiento del jardín.

-Tal vez no resista hasta que sea luna menguante- murmuró.

-Entonces adelantemos todo- contesté, esperanzada.

-Es imposible- dijo Getch- La luna hace resonancia con los poderes y es cuando se bajan más las defensas. Lo único que puede hacer ahora es darle un poco de su poder, justo como el otro día.

Hice una mueca de asco, no iba a besarle.

-No voy a…

-No tiene por qué hacerlo, sólo concéntrese, un pequeño porcentaje de su magia será suficiente. Recuerde.

Eglaé tomó mi mano con firmeza y cerré los ojos. Podía escuchar los pensamientos de la mujer que estaba a mi lado, parecía como si escudriñara en mi interior. Pronto sentí dolor en el pecho, de nuevo. Algo me quemaba por dentro, traté de soltarme pero el agarre de nuestras manos era muy fuerte. Sólo pude esperar a que terminara; cuando eso sucedió, me sujeté el pecho, ahora el dolor era mucho más fuerte. Getch me tomó de los hombros y me guió hasta el cuarto que ocupaba.

-¿Se supone que debo darle fuerza haciéndome débil?

-No, lo único que usted necesita es descansar, son casos completamente distintos.

Me recosté en la cama y me quedé mirando el techo. Los ojos me pesaban, pero esperé a que Getch se fuera. Me disponía a dormir un poco cuando sonó mi celular.

-Hola Mid.

-¡Rinoa qué bueno que me contestas! ¿Cómo estás?

-Algo cansada, parece que Eglaé se queda sin poder, así que le brindé del mío, pero eso me dejó agotada.

-¿Pero estás de verdad bien? No me gusta que estés ahí ¿Por qué no regresas y buscamos juntos una solución? Todos estamos preocupados por ti.

De nuevo ese tema, me moría de ganas por regresar, pero primero tenía que deshacerme de los poderes, Eglaé los necesitaba. Las dos saldríamos ganando.

-Pronto, te lo prometo. Ahora no quiero seguir hablando de eso.

-Bien, entonces… ¿Te diviertes en tus vacaciones?

Reí.

-Supongo que sería divertido ir a cazar unos cuantos Blitz por el bosque, pero no traigo mi arma- dije.

-Ohh- se quedó pensativa, algo realmente extraño ya que lo que se le ocurría lo decía siempre sin chistar.

-¿Mid?

-Ah disculpa- rió- Se me atoro el clutch.

Me levanté de la cama y me observé en el espejo del tocador.

-¡Vaya!- exclamé sorprendida.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó asustada- ¿Estás bien?

-Eso creo, pero jamás pensé que llegaría a tener ojeras- dije a modo de broma, para calmarle los nervios a mi interlocutora.

-Mmmm...- _rayos_- sí, claro je je

-Bueno te dejo porque voy a descansar un rato, luego hablamos ¿Vale?

-Cuídate- se despidió y colgó.

Demonios, acababa de cometer un enorme error, se suponía que debia quedarme callada, al menos sólo le mencioné lo de las ojeras, me había guardado la horrible palidez de mi piel. Esto estaba comenzando a asustarme.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Mid se levantaba de la cama justo después de cortar comunicación con Rinoa, se sentia aliviada de por fin saber del paradero de su amiga. Sabía que si se daban prisa y salían antes del atardecer, llegarían antes de que se cumplieran los siete dias.

Corría como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el despacho de Squall, esquivaba a todos los alumnos que se congregaban en los pasillos. Iba demasiado rápido y no se dio cuenta de que un pequeño niño tambien corría en dirección contraria, justo frente a ella. El golpe fue imposible de evitarse, el pequeño impactó en sus piernas y cayó hacia atrás, golpeándose la nariz al primer contacto y la cabeza al pegar en el suelo. La chica se movió hacia un lado y planeó seguir con su camino, avanzó unos pasos pero el niño se quedo llorando en el suelo. Miró hacia el elevador, luego al niño y así alternó la vista hasta que, después de lanzar una maldición, regresó sobre sus pasos y levantó a su "víctima" para llevarla a la enfermería.

-¿Doctora? Doctora por favor atienda al pequeño.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Pues resulta que yo iba corriendo para ir a…

-¿Corriendo? Mid recuerda que es peligroso, ya vez- dijo apuntando a la cama- Ahora, como una pequeña reprimenda, te quedaras a ayudarme con la curación.

-Pero doctora yo tengo que…

-Sin excusas- usó su tono autoritario.

-Vale- dijo con resignación.

Kadowaki procedió a revisar las heridas del niño, Mid le ayudaba a sostener y presionar para buscar más daños. Después del análisis se dieron cuenta que tenía la nariz rota y una conmoción cerebral.

-Tienes las piernas duras.

-Lo siento.

-Necesito que tomes el hueso de esta manera y lo acomodes, sabrás que está en posición porque sonará como un clic. Lo sostienes para ponerle la férula. Aprovecharemos que ahora está inconsciente- dijo con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo.

Tomó el hueso y lo posicionó en su lugar, escuchó el clic y observó a la doctora colocar el yeso y las vendas.

-¿Estará bien del golpe en la cabeza?

-Sólo es cuestión de esperar a que despierte… ¿Vomitó?

-No, cuando lo levanté estaba bien, pero cuando lo traía se desmayó.

-Bueno, tendrás que cuidarlo- murmuró la doctora cuando vio que entraban dos muchachos sosteniendo a un tercero- Avísame en cuanto despierte.

Mid se sentó en uno de los bancos para las visitas y observó al pequeño, ahora se sentía realmente culpable por haber querido dejarlo abandonado. Y se sentía peor porque tendría que permanecer con esa máscara en la cabeza.

Después de tres horas, el chiquillo abrió los ojos. Mid se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la cama, el niño tenía unos grandes ojos color miel, abrió la boca para hablar pero su rostro se transformó a una mueca de dolor, se sujetó la cabeza y comenzó a llorar.

La pelinegra gruño de frustración y fue a hablarle a la doctora que estaba ocupada, sólo le dio instrucciones para administrarle un medicamento. Después de conseguirlo, regresó al cuarto.

-Esto te hará bien- le dijo mientras le inyectaba un analgésico en el brazo.

El niño calló y observaba a la muchacha con gesto de reproche, pero al menos ya no lloraba ni se sujetaba la cabeza.

-¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Mid.

-Me llamo Paul.

-Oye… Uumm… esto es algo difícil- dijo apenada- Jamás he pedido disculpas.

-No hay cuidado, de cualquier forma yo tampoco me fijé. Fue un error de ambos.

Lo observó asombrada, que increíble madurez a sus ¿Qué, ocho años? Realmente extraño. Ahora recordaba que tenía que ir con Squall. Se disponía a salir, pero Paul le pidió que no se fuera, a pesar de todo, le debía una.

Aguardó hasta que se durmió, sentada en un sillón, con el codo apoyado sobre su rodilla y la mano tocando su mejilla, completamente aburrida. Se levantó suavemente y salió, a medio camino se topó con Kadowaki en su escritorio, masculló un "_Me largo"_ y partió al encuentro de Squall.

-Maldición- exclamó mirando su reloj- Las seis de la tarde, no llegaremos a tiempo.

Corrió de nuevo, pero esta vez se aseguró de no toparse con nadie, cada cierto tiempo bajaba la vista, para evitar chocar con más niños y retrasarse. El elevador estaba subiendo; no tenía paciencia así que subió por las escaleras, de dos en dos. Abrió la puerta y la cerró tras ella, estaba agitada y respiraba con dificultad.

Squall, al escuchar el ruido en la puerta, levantó la vista. Vio a una Mid apoyada.

-Me alegra que ya hayas aprendido a tocar- dijo secamente.

-Cállate y escucha, que me debes una realmente grande- respondió.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sé dónde está Rinoa.

El castaño levantó la vista de los papeles y observó fijamente a Mid. Guardó silencio, esperando que continuara.

-Ella me dijo que sería divertido ir a cazar algunos Blitz por el bosque.

-¿Y?

-¡Por Dios! ¿No adivinas? Comandante, te creía más inteligente.

-Solo hay Blitz en los bosques de Centra, daaa- concluyó tocándose la sien con el dedo índice.

- Desafortunadamente no pude venir antes por... otros problemas, pero si partimos ahora, tal vez, sólo tal vez, lleguemos a tiempo.

-De acuerdo, nos vamos a Centra.

* * *

Review porfitasss! :3


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de FF8 pertenecen a Square-Enix, uno por ahí es de Aedora los que sobran son míos!

Ya casi! DD: la pequeña Rinoa tendrá su castigo por confiada! x.x

* * *

Capítulo 18

Squall y Mid se habían repartido para comunicarse con los chicos y reunirse todos en el estacionamiento del jardín a las siete de la tarde.

Por supuesto, los primeros en llegar fueron Squall y Mid, habían decidido ir en coche hasta Balamb y ahí tomar uno de los vehículos acuáticos del jardín que Cid les había prestado.

La primera idea fue pedir el Lagunamov, pero tardaría demasiado en llegar y haría mucho ruido para aterrizar.

Luego de que llegaran ellos dos, el siguiente fue Seifer. El silencio incómodo no se hizo esperar, Mid los observaba curiosa y aguantando las ganas de reír. El rubio se había recargado en la pared y de vez en cuando movía su pie de izquierda a derecha, el castaño por su parte, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el estómago y el ceño fruncido. Mid no resistió el ambiente tenso.

-¡Por Dios!- gritó exasperada- Arreglen esto de una maldita vez antes de irnos, porque estoy segura de que nos vamos a necesitar unos a otros.

-No hay nada que arreglar, no ha sucedido nada ¿O sí?

-Absolutamente nada- contestó el rubio.

-Entonces quita tu ridículo ceño fruncido y tí deja de mover el pie que me sacas de quicio.

Seifer se detuvo en seco y se rió.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo estúpidos que nos vemos?- dijo con dirección a Squall que al escucharlo, rió también.

-Tienes razón.

Después llegó Quistis, seguida por Irvine y Selphie, que venían tomados de la mano.

-Zell me dijo que estaba en Balamb, pero que ya venía en camino- murmuró Selphie.

-Bueno aún es temprano- dijo Quistis con una sonrisa, Seifer se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura. Mid rodó los ojos y Squall dolorido desvió la mirada.

-¡Chicos!- gritó Zell desde lejos. Se acercó corriendo hacia donde estaban los demas, se detuvo y se agachó, sujetándose las rodillas, tratando de tragar aire.

-Perdón pero estaba en Balamb con Meiko. Vine en cuanto me llamaron.

-Disculpenme ustedes a mí, jamás tomé en consideración que tuvieran otras cosas que hacer, es sólo que estoy desesperado y al saber del paradero de Rinoa, no lo pensé dos veces para involuclarlos. Y también discúlpenme porque sé que me he portado muy grosero, especialmente contigo, Mid.

Todos permanecian en silencio total, jamás habían esperado semejante discurso de Squall.

-No te preocupes, yo estaría igual si se tratara de Selphie- dijo Irvine, tocándole el hombro.

-Muchas gracias.

-Tenemos que irnos- murmuró Quistis.

-Operacion rescate en Centra, ¡Da comienzo!- gritó Selphie mientras daba su saltito característico.

Subieron al coche, Seifer y Zell discutían sobre quien conduciría, al final, Irvine se subió adelante y los dejó ahí, con una cara de asesinos. Squall se veía animado, riendo más relajado. La verdad es que todos lo extrañaban de esa forma.

Mid y Selphie hablaban sobre conducir el vehículo acuático.

-¿Sabes cómo?- preguntaba Selphie.

-Pues los videojuegos me han orientado un poco y también algunos libros de navegación que leí.

Las dos se rieron.

Llegaron rápidamente a Balamb, la noche ya había caído, las callejuelas, iluminadas tenuemente, se encontraban casi vacías. Algunas personas estaban cerrando sus locales y el último tren estaba por partir. Se escuchó el reloj sonar, las siete treinta.

-Hay que apresurarnos.

Corrieron al puerto, donde la nave ya los esperaba, era idéntica a las que habían usado para el examen SeeD.

-¡Yo conduzco!- gritó Mid emocionada.

-De acuerdo.

La pelinegra corrió y se introdujo al cuarto de los controles. Se sentó en la silla de control y comenzó el procedimiento. Ajustó la máxima velocidad, la nave se agitó violentamente y todos junto con ella.

-¿Estás segura de que sabes lo que haces?- preguntó Seifer molesto.

-Por supuesto, así que siéntate, ponte el cinturón y permanece en silencio- se calló por un momento- Según mis cálculos está por los bosques cerca del orfanato de Edea. Así que, en marcha.

Todos asintieron y se acomodaron en los asientos para el viaje.

-Sólo espero que lleguemos a tiempo- susurró Squall más para sí mismo que para ser escuchado.

-¿Llegaremos a tiempo?- preguntó Zell, parecía como si hubiera leído la mente del castaño.

-Pues… Es un día de viaje… Será el séptimo, como al mediodía - contestó la pelinegra.

-Por cierto Mid, la doctora Kadowaki me dijo que habías atropellado a un niño- comentó Quistis.

La aludida torció la boca y soltó una maldición en voz baja. Luego se giró hacia la rubia.

-Tenía algo de prisa, iba con Squall para decirle lo de Rinoa y no me fijé, afortunadamente el pequeño está bien- _con una horrible máscara en su rostro y un golpe en la cabeza._

-¿No saben qué es lo que nos espera al llegar? Tenemos que idear un plan.

-Cierto, Irvine.

-Pues es sencillo ¿no? Tomamos a Rinoa, matamos a los malos y volvemos triunfantes- contestó Seifer con sorna.

-Es probable que nos topemos de nuevo con Adel, ya que Eglaé dijo que la reviviría. Yo supongo que para eso es que quiere a Rinoa- dijo Squall.

-Entonces será más fuerte, con los poderes de Artemisa y los propios. No podemos permitir que eso suceda- susurró Quistis.

-Aún tenemos el atardecer, si intercambian los poderes el séptimo día, supongo que será suficiente- comentó Zell.

-¡Wow! Es probable que conozca a Adel- dijo Mid.

El celular de Squall sonó, el chico contestó con parsimonia.

-¿Diga?

-Squall soy Ellone

-Hola ¿Qué sucede?

-Tengo algo que contarte ¿Puedo ir a verte?

-No estoy en el jardín, voy a Centra ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Mmm… es acerca de tus sueños ¿Has tenido pesadillas últimamente?

-Sí… ¿Supongo que si me lo preguntas es porque sabes algo verdad?

- Escucha, todos esos sueños que has tenido son… son fragmentos del futuro.

-¿Fragmentos de futuro? No comprendo, se supone que tú envías la conciencia hacia el pasado, no al futuro.

-Es una nueva cualidad que adquirí hace poco- rió nerviosa.

En ese momento, el cerebro del castaño hizo clic.

_Flashback:_

_Squall se encontraba en una habitación iluminada por la luz tenue de unas velas. Frente a él, sobre el escalón más alto se encontraba Rinoa que portaba un vestido de seda azul. Su rostro se mostraba macabro, sus ojos eran de un vívido color ámbar y sus manos bañadas de sangre. Escalones más abajo estaban los cuerpos sin vida de sus amigos: Irvine, Quistis, Zell, Mid, Selphie e incluso Seifer._

_El castaño no podía creer lo que veía, sin duda había sido ella, la sangre la delataba. Cayó de rodillas al verse completamente impotente ¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba claro. Aunque la amara, no podía permitir que siguiera cometiendo asesinatos._

_Se levantó del suelo y con su arma apuntó a la pelinegra._

_-Lo siento, Rinoa- murmuró para después abalanzarse sobre su amada._

_Fin flashback._

-¿Squall estás ahí?

-¿Por qué…

-¿Si?

-¿¡Por qué siempre tienes que hacer experimentos conmigo!?- gritó furioso al teléfono.

-Squall yo…

-¿¡No te das cuenta de lo difícil que es para mí!? Maldita sea, Ellone ¿¡Por qué!?- su voz se volvió una súplica.

-Perdóname. Pero…

-NO, ya tuve suficiente, por favor déjame en paz- interrumpió para después colgar.

Eso debía ser un castigo pero ¿Qué era lo que había hecho mal? Se tomó la cabeza entre las manos y se quedó así durante un rato, sintiendo como la impotencia se adueñaba de su alma.

-Squall ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Selphie que se había acercado al muchacho.

-Yo… Necesito estar solo- se levantó y subió hacia el exterior para tomar un poco de aire.

Había saltado hacia el espacio, había ido en contra de todas las reglas al recogerla del pabellón de la bruja, todo porque la amaba y ahora… ¿Se suponía que tendría que matarla?

Suspiró sonoramente y comenzó a golpear la barandilla para desquitar su coraje.

-Debe haber una forma de cambiarlo, el futuro no está escrito ¿verdad, Rinoa? Tú me lo enseñaste- susurró mirando hacia el cielo para comprobar si las estrellas eran testigos de su desgracia.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rinoa's POV:

Desperté temprano y me levanté de la cama. No tenía ganas de salir, por lo que me quede en el cuarto todo el día. Estaba sin apetito ni tenía ganas de nada.

Ahora tenía una nueva rutina: observar el océano desde la ventana, así pasaba horas y horas hasta que el sol se ponía y era hora de dormir o en otros casos, tuviera que ir con mi "Protectora" a darle poder.

La tarde cayó rápido y no me di cuenta de que ya eran más de las ocho. Se me ocurrieron dos ideas: una caminata nocturna por la playa o ducharme y dormir.

Opté por darme un baño para ir a ver a Eglaé porque últimamente no se encontraba bien. Dejé que el agua tibia llenara la tina y después me introduje en ella.

-Delicioso- ronroneé con satisfacción.

Al terminar, me envolví en una toalla y salí a mi habitación. Cuando me disponía a cambiarme, alguien tocó la puerta.

-¿Si?- dije entreabriendo un poco, era Getch.

-La señora Eglaé me dijo que le trajera esto, quiere que lo use hoy para el ritual de esta noche.

Abrí la puerta, dejándolo pasar.

-¿Esta noche? Yo creí que sería mañana.

-En teoría, el día comienza a las doce y es cuando la luna está en su punto más alto.

-Entiendo.

-Con permiso- salió y cerró la puerta tras él.

Observé el vestido sobre la cama, era largo y azul, con forma de corazón y la espalda descubierta. Esa mujer sí que era extravagante.

-Así que todo termina hoy- suspiré. Me sentía nerviosa, asustada y emocionada.

Me puse el vestido y me observé de nuevo en el espejo. Mi semblante estaba peor, pellizqué mis mejillas en un intento de darles color, pero no funcionó.

-Bueno, espero no verme así cuando vuelva porque podrían confundirme con un zombie y atacarme- reí sin gracia.

El cabello lo dejé así, suelto, no tenía ánimos para arreglarme. Por el reflejo vi mis anillos, los tomé firmemente, buscando fortaleza.

Cuando me convencí de que era el momento de salir, ya eran las diez de la noche. De verdad que en esa casa el tiempo se me pasaba volando.

Abrí la puerta y comencé a avanzar lentamente por el pasillo, tratando de normalizar mi respiración. Toqué y la puerta se abrió, pasé y lo que se presentaba ante mí era completamente diferente a lo que esperaba ver.

Eglaé permanecía de pie, se veía espléndida, radiante, como si nunca hubiera estado en la cama. Lucía un vestido rojo, el miso que le había visto cuando atacó el jardín. Esto era demasiado extraño. La mujer se giró y con una sonrisa se acercó a mí, me tomó de las mulecas y me arrastró al centro de la enorme habitación, miré hacia el rincón en donde estaba Getch, se veía feliz. Regresé mis ojos hacia Eglaé, que se detuvo y me abrazó de nuevo.

-Bien ¿Podemos empezar? No se ofendan, pero quiero irme de aquí cuanto antes.

-Cariño- dijo dulcemente- Tú nunca podrás salir de aquí.

Mis ojos se abrieron al máximo y mi corazón comenzó a latir desaforadamente.

-Pero…

-¿Qué no lo sabes? Para que una bruja pueda cederle por completo sus poderes a otra, tiene que morir- me tomó del cuello y me levantó en vilo, mis pies descalzos se agitaban, tratando de tocar el suelo. Me lanzó con fuerza hacia atrás, mi espalda chocó contra la pared y mi cabeza rebotó. Me deslicé hacia abajo hasta que mis rodillas tocaron el suelo y mi cuerpo se desplomó.

-Si vas a…. matarme ¿Para qué… armas todo este… teatro?- cuestioné en el suelo.

-Fue una petición de mi madre, como una especie de…-tocó con su dedo su labio, como un gesto pensativo- Venganza.

-Venganza…- repetí.

-La luna ya está en posición, mi señora.

-Perfecto.

Con sus manos me levantó y me acercó de nuevo a ella.

-Fue un buen plan, hacerme creer que no dañaría ni a una mosca, bajándome poco a poco el poder hasta dejarme inútil- escupí con furia.

Rió sonoramente, haciendo que me dieran escalofríos. Cerré los ojos, aguardando el final.

Nada. Sólo silencio.

Abrí los ojos para ver que sucedía, pero tuve que cerrarlos de nuevo al sentir ese horrible dolor en el pecho, ahora también me ardía la cicatriz en el abdomen.

Grité para liberar un poco el dolor, pero no disminuyó. En sus ojos podía ver que disfrutaba hacerme sufrir. Poco a poco comencé a sentir el cuerpo pesado y el aire me faltaba.

Me soltó y caí sobre la alfombra. La nueva bruja salió de la habitación seguida de Getch. El rubio se giró hacia mí y vi reflejado en sus ojos el gran amor que le profesaba.

-Fui una tonta, al confiar en ti, pero a pesar de todo, te comprendo.

Getch suspiró.

-Al final, inconscientemente te convertiste en su caballero- murmuré para después cerrar los ojos.

* * *

O.O review please!

parece qe después de todo,,, no llegarán a tiempo! T.T


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de FF8 pertenecen a Square-Enix, uno por ahí es de Aedora y los qe sobran son míos...

Penúltimo capítulo... lo subo con la soga al cuello xqe tengo a una madre y a un hermano qe molestan mucho y no me dejan terminar,,, por Dios ya sólo falta uno, pero eso no lo entienden... Me daré tiempo para subirlo pero no puedo garantizarles el día...

No sé si quedó bueno xqe ps estuve bajo mucha presión familiar,,, ustedes juzguen! :3

* * *

Capítulo 19

Ya se observaba cerca la costa. Todos estaban ansiosos por comenzar a buscar.

-¡Sujétense!- exclamó Mid.

El vehículo se detuvo en la arena y la compuerta se abrió para darles paso. A Squall, Selphie y Zell los invadió una sensación de Déjà vu. Comenzaron a recorrer el lugar, buscando la casa. Eran aproximadamente las once de la mañana.

-¡Ahí está!- gritó Selphie, apuntando hacia el frente.

Delante de ellos, medio escondida por el bosque, se encontraba una casa blanca. Se apresuraron hacia ella. Contentos de poder terminar con todo antes de que anocheciera. Se detuvieron en la puerta. ¿Debían tocar?

-Al diablo con esto- murmuró Seifer mientras que con una patada derribaba el trozo de madera.

Dentro, no se veía absolutamente nada, todo estaba vacío. Al fondo unas escaleras de caracol adornaban la entrada al primer piso. Subieron corriendo y descubrieron varias puertas, demasiadas. La casa se veía pequeña por fuera, pero por adentro, era algo distinto.

-Yo propongo que nos dividamos- dijo Zell.

-Hasta que tienes una buena idea, gallina.

-Cállate. Yo me quedaré aquí.

-Bien, nos reuniremos en la planta baja. Suerte.

Se dispersaron y cada uno avanzó por caminos diferentes. Esperando encontrar rastros de su amiga o de los enemigos.

Zell abrió a empujones una de las puertas herméticas y se introdujo en la habitación. Todo negro, avanzó unos pasos pero se detuvo al escuchar unos rugidos detrás de él, que le erizaron los vellos de la nuca. Se giró esperando encontrar a lo que fuera que produjera ese sonido, pero no encontró nada. Ahora los rugidos se escucharon en frente, volvió la cabeza, de nuevo nada.

-Tranquilo tío- dijo respirando profundamente.

Dio dos pasos más y se encendió una luz blanca, cegando por un momento al rubio, entrecerró los ojos para enfocar y distinguió dos figuras oscuras que corrían hacia él. Miró arriba de su posición y vio un tubo que corría de pared a pared, brincó para sujetarse y así evitar el golpe. Se soltó y cayó en cuclillas, rápidamente se puso en posición de ataque. Pero no se dio cuenta de que sólo una de las figuras se había adelantado, técnicamente estaba rodeado.

Evitó un puñetazo con un giro en el suelo, pero al levantarse, recibió una patada en la espalda y otro puñetazo que impacto en su mejilla, su cuerpo giró hasta quedar de frente al otro enemigo. Logró cubrirse con los antebrazos el rostro y a cada golpe y patada que le lanzaban, retrocedía hacia atrás. Su espalda tocó la pared. Otro puñetazo, que esquivó agachándose y el tipo sólo golpeó al aire, avanzó unos pasos, pero nuevamente quedó entre los dos cuerpos, patadas al estómago y puñetazos en la cara. Se encontraba muy lastimado. Uno de los sujetos lo tomó de las ropas y lo lanzó hacia un pilar, Zell pudo detener el golpe apenas con sus brazos. Se volteó despacio, se sacudió un poco el polvo y la sangre de su boca. Ahora se sentía realmente furioso.

Los enemigos lo observaban y después de lanzar otro rugido, se precipitaron hacia el rubio que interceptó un puñetazo tomándole del brazo y torciéndolo hacia atrás y aventándolo al piso, giró y con su antebrazo quitó el golpe y con la rodilla desvió la patada, logrando que pisara al tipo que se encontraba tirado.

Empujó al que estaba de pie justo a tiempo para enviar a su puño contra el que se acababa de levantar. Tomó a uno de los tipos por cuello, y giró para lanzarle una patada voladora al otro. Ejerció presión y se impulsó para levantar al sujeto que tenía agarrado y después azotarlo de boca.

Tuvo un momento de respiro y pudo darse cuenta de lo que eran. Humanoides, uno negro y el otro de color gris oscuro. El negro se levantó y dio un brinco, preparando una patada pero Zell tomó su pie y lo aventó hacia la pared. El gris lo tomó de la camisa y cayeron al suelo, giraron luchando para quedar uno arriba del otro y el tatuado, cuando quedó en ventaja, comenzó a golpear con su puño, una y otra vez. Hasta que de la nada, la figura desapareció.

El humanoide restante lo tomó por detrás, sujetando sus hombros y el chico le dio varios codazos, forcejeando para soltarse, giró sobre sí mismo y dio un puntapié para tirarlo. La bestia se levantó y Zell pegó un brinco, cayendo sobre los hombros del humanoide. Tomó con fuerza su cabeza y torció el cuello hasta que tronó. Bajó de otro salto antes de que el cuerpo negro cayera y observó como desaparecía.

-Bueno, parece que aquí no hay nada- dijo sonriendo y salió. En su camino se topó con Selphie, que al percatarse de su estado corrió a verlo.

-¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó mientras le daba un elixir.

-Un pequeño inconveniente, pero al menos ya sé que no hay nadie ahí- dijo apuntando hacia atrás con el pulgar.

Continuaron avanzando juntos, buscando por los rincones y los cuartos que se presentaban ante ellos. Estuvieron dando vueltas por el lugar durante un rato, pero no dieron con ninguna de las personas que estaban buscando.

Decidieron bajar para reunirse con los otros. Ya estaban todos ahí. Nadie había tenido suerte. Estuvieron un rato discutiendo sobre qué hacer cuando se escuchó que alguien reía. Se giraron todos y vieron a Eglaé al pie de las escaleras, se acercó a ellos y sonrió.

-Han llegado demasiado tarde- susurró.

-¿Dónde está Rinoa?- preguntó Squall.

-¡Oh! Por supuesto que podrás verla, te daré su cadáver si sobrevives a esto.

Hizo unos trazos con sus manos y después las elevó al aire. La casa comenzó a temblar y se divisó una sombra oscura. Era increíble lo que sus ojos veían. Phayrus en carne y hueso.

-Se supone que estaba muerto- murmuró una desconsolada Quistis.

-Para una bruja no hay imposibles- rió Eglaé.

-No me importa a lo que me tenga que enfrentar. Sé que Rinoa no está muerta- dijo Squall con determinación.

Corrió hacia Phayrus y con su sable cortó una de las garras del monstruo, que vociferó con dolor y empezó a retroceder. Phayrus lanzó un colazo, que el castaño esquivó de un salto.

-¡Esta vez no causarás tantos problemas!- gritó para después clavar su arma en el corazón de la bestia. El cuerpo desapareció, dejando a la gunblade en el suelo. Squall la tomó y apuntó a la bruja.

-¿Dónde está Rinoa?

-Búscala tú mismo- le contestó haciéndose a un lado para dejarle paso. El de la cicatriz corrió escaleras arriba, seguido de cerca por Mid.

-Espérame.

-¿Qué haces?

-Pues es obvio ¿No?

-Busquemos entonces.

Avanzaron por un pequeño pasillo, mirando de izquierda a derecha. Pasaron corriendo por una habitación que tenía la puerta entreabierta, Mid giró la cabeza a tiempo para divisar un cuerpo tirado sobre la alfombra. Se detuvo en seco.

-¡Squall!- gritó y apuntó con la cabeza. El chico regresó sobre sus pasos y entró en el cuarto para toparse con una Rinoa pálida y ojerosa, se lamentó por completo.

-Rinoa…- susurró.

La levantó en brazos y comprobó su deplorable estado. Su respiración estaba irregular y su pulso era casi nulo. Ya no había rastro del sonrojo que tanto le gustaba ver en sus mejillas. La mujer sintió que era movida y abrió los ojos.

-… Squall…

-Descuida, te sacaré de aquí- prometió con dulzura.

-Me... equivoque... Ya es… tarde… yo ya… no tengo nada…

-No digas eso, no te alejarás de mí otra vez.

La chica sonrió levemente y levantó su mano derecha para tocar la mejilla del castaño, recargó la cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos. Mid se acercó y colocó dos dedos sobre el cuello de Rinoa.

-Está viva, pero muy débil. Squall asintió y salieron del cuarto, antes de bajar por las escaleras, un cuerpo se interpuso en su camino. Mid sonrió.

-Vete tú, yo tengo una deuda pendiente con este hombre.

-¿Estás segura?

-Por supuesto.

Squall se adelantó unos pasos y se giró para darle una última mirada a Mid.

-Vete.

El castaño obedeció y bajó las escaleras con la pelinegra en brazos.

Unos ojos verdes miraban con intensidad a otros ojos azules. Getch sonrió con sorna, lo que sacó de quicio a Mid, desenvaino sus katanas y corrió hacia su contrincante. El chico no traía arma así que rápidamente busco alrededor de él algo que pudiera servir, por su lado izquierdo arrancó unos tubos de cobre y los cruzó sobre su rostro para repeler el ataque de la pelinegra. Envío el tubo de atrás al abdomen de la chica y Mid retrocedió para evitar ser golpeada. Con la katana izquierda envuelta en llamas dio un corte horizontal con el fin de cortarle la cabeza pero de nuevo fue interceptada por las varas, con la derecha hizo el mismo movimiento que de nuevo fue interrumpido.

Las barras estaban a centímetros de la garganta de Getch y Mid le dio una patada en el estómago. Getch hizo una mueca de dolor, se deslizó hacia un lado y con uno de los tubos golpeó la cadera de la chica. Mid se repuso y se abalanzó para cortarle un brazo pero sólo consiguió cortarle la manga y hacerle un raspón, el rubio siguió moviendo sus armas improvisadas y la pelinegra se alejó con un giro hacia atrás.

Estuvieron intercambiando golpes, las chispas saltaban cada vez que las armas hacían contacto, además de unas cuantas luces que se dispersaban por causa del uso de magias. Al final, el rubio tuvo un pequeño falló, lo suficiente para que Mid lograra clavarle una de las katanas en el pecho, provocándole una muerte instantánea. La chica de ojos verdes se recargó en la pared para tomarse un respiro. Se quitó una liga que traía en su muñeca y se anudó el cabello.

Se irguió y comenzó su camino de vuelta con los chicos. Ya abajo se reunió con los otros chicos, que estaban esperando que algo sucediera porque Eglaé se convulsionaba de una manera muy poco natural. Exclamó un grito ahogado y una esfera de luz naranja salió de su cuerpo, la esfera tomó forma humana y se materializó como Adel. Ahora estaban juntas, Adel y Eglaé, madre e hija.

-Mamá, por fin puedo conocerte- murmuró Eglaé con alegría. La aludida se acercó a la chica y la tomó de las mejillas.

-Muchas gracias por todo, ahora ya no me sirves para nada.

Una esfera negra con destellos rojizos apareció en sus manos y la lanzó sin piedad hacia su hija, cuando impactó lanzó su cuerpo hacia atrás y cayó boca abajo. Adel rió de una forma espeluznante a los que la observaban estupefactos ¿Qué madre podría tener la sangre tan fría como para matar a su propia hija? La respuesta estaba frente a ellos. Tendrían que enfrentarla de nuevo, pero ahora era diferente, más fuerte...

* * *

Review please! n.n


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de FF8 pertenecen a Square-Enix, uno por ahí es de Aedora y los que sobran son míos.

Bueno... Pensé qe ya podría deshacerme se esto -.-' pero al parecer tendré qe hacer epílogo... JUM!

jejeje la verdad no me gustó,,, demasiado estrés y presión familiar no le hacen bien a la salud mental de mi cabeza! .

No sé cuando tenga el epi... supongo qe tendré qe desmayar a mi mamá y aprovechar el tiempo... demasiado tentador :B

* * *

Capítulo 20

Adel miraba con burla al cuerpo de Eglaé, que después del impacto, había caído bocabajo. Desvió los ojos a su público, sus rostros tenían una mezcla de horror con sorpresa.

-Nos encontramos de nuevo. Pero esta vez, las cosas son completamente distintas.

-No ha cambiado nada, de cualquier forma te derrotaremos- contradijo Squall aún con Rinoa en brazos.

-¿Y tú Seifer? También te pones en mi contra, después de…

-Cállate. No tienes una idea de cómo me arrepiento de todo lo que hice- interrumpió el aludido que corrió con su arma, dispuesto a cortarle el cuello a la bruja.

La mujer invocó un campo de protección y cuando Seifer hizo contacto con él, fue lanzado unos metros hacia atrás.

Quistis atacó con su látigo, pero tampoco surtió efecto, ni la magia azul.

Squall se moría de ganas por enfrentar a Adel y poder irse de ese lugar para que Rinoa tuviera atención de la doctora Kadowaki. Observó a Selphie, ambos intercambiaron miradas y la pequeña de cabello despuntado asintió.

Con cuidado, depositó a Rinoa sobre la cerámica blanca y la muchacha se acercó para cuidar su respiración. La pelinegra abrió los ojos y Squall le sostuvo la mirada.

-Prométeme que estarás aquí cuando todo termine, que no te darás por vencida.

-Squall…

-¡Promételo!

-Yo…-tragó saliva- Te lo prometo…

El castaño se adelantó hasta la altura de Seifer, en los rostros de los hombres de cicatriz se leía determinación. Encontrarían la manera de acabar con ella y asegurarse que nunca más regresaría.

-El… medallón…-musitó Rinoa a Selphie.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Tal vez… destruyendo el medallón…

-No podemos acercarnos a ella, pero le preguntaré a Irvine.

Selphie se acercó al chico de coleta y le susurró las palabras de Rinoa, Irvine negó con la cabeza pero lo intentaría.

Cargó una de las balas antitanque y apuntó al objeto que colgaba del cuello de la bruja. Disparó, pero la bala quedó dentro el campo y se desintegró. El vaquero agachó la cabeza. Otra vez había fallado.

Rinoa se levantó de los brazos de Selphie, que trataba de regresarla a su posición.

-Por favor-le dijo- Déjame intentar algo.

La pelinegra a duras penas podía mantenerse en pie y su vista se le nublaba, cerró los ojos y levantó sus brazos, exactamente igual que cuando comenzó todo, apareció un arco color plata, parecía estar hecho de palmas entrelazadas y tenía incrustaciones de zafiro.

Tensó el arco y disparó. La flecha se cubrió de una luz rosa, atravesó el campo de energía e impactó en el centro del medallón, el cristal morado se partió en miles de fragmentos y la cadena se partió por la mitad, cayendo pesadamente al suelo con un ruido sordo.

El arco desapareció y la pelinegra cayó de rodillas.

Adel pareció sorprendida un momento, pero comenzó a reír. Las esperanzas de todos se desvanecieron.

-Ese medallón no sirve para nada. Ya les dije que no podrán conmigo.

Squall, Seifer y Mid corrieron hacia Adel, aprovechando que el campo de protección se había disuelto, la bruja se cubrió con uno de sus brazos, no lograron provocarle mucho daño, sólo unas cuantas cortadas pequeñas.

Intentaban cualquier forma de ataque, pero nada daba resultado.

Adel reía estridentemente, parecía una loca desquiciada. Estaba a punto de atacarlos, para darles el golpe final. Pero sucedió algo inesperado.

Eglaé comenzó a incorporarse lentamente y sacó de sus ropas una daga de plata, avanzó despacio hasta colocarse detrás de su "madre".

-Ahora que el medallón está destruido, no podrás regresar jamás ¡Maldita!

La enorme mujer se giró al tiempo en que la muchacha clavaba la daga en su pecho y le daba vueltas para que entrara más profundamente. La pelirroja cayó al suelo y comenzó a desvanecerse.

La del cabello borgoña tomó la daga del suelo y la sujetó con ambas manos. Comenzó a llorar.

-Getch me enseñó a defenderme de mi peor enemigo: Yo misma.

Se clavó la daga y también se desvaneció.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rinoa's POV:

Le había prometido que resistiría hasta el final, pero ya no podía seguir adelante, sentía el cuerpo pesado y parecía como si la oscuridad me estuviera tragando. Estaba sobre sus brazos, era igual al paraíso; escuchaba que me llamaba con desesperación, rogándome porque me quedara con él. _Sí_ quise decirle, _no te preocupes_, pero no podía articular palabra, en vez de emitir sonido, parecía como si tuviera burbujas de jabón en la garganta.

Abrí los ojos al darme cuenta de que los había cerrado, no quería desperdiciar ni un segundo. Su rostro estaba desencajado por el dolor, sus hermosos ojos azules estaba aguados. No, un ángel no debe llorar. Levanté como pude mi mano derecha y rocé suavemente su mejilla, limpiando las lágrimas rebeldes.

Acercó su rostro al mío y unió nuestros labios. Sería nuestro último beso. Me dolía en el alma romper mi promesa, pero las fuerzas me fallaron, exhalé mi último aliento sobre su boca y dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás, permitiéndole a la oscuridad tragarme por fin.

…

Mientras iba a la deriva, soñé…

Miles de imágenes sacudían mi cabeza sin parar, unas del pasado y otras, completamente distintas. Parecían del futuro, pero un futuro que nunca llegaría a suceder.

Cuando creí que moriría en el espacio y Squall me salvó; mi búsqueda por todos lados hasta dar con él. El día de su promoción.

Una boda. Un día de campo y un paseo por la playa.

Recuerdos felices y otros momentos llenos de tristeza. Sonrisas de amistad y lágrimas amargas.

Pasó rápidamente la imagen de la Diana Cazadora ¿Acaso era una metáfora de mí vida?

¿Cómo era posible que sucediera todo esto?

Ahora caminaba sin rumbo, con pasos vacilantes; sin conocer mi paradero. ¿Así se sentía estar muerta? ¿En la nada?

¿Entonces estaba en el infierno?

La desesperación se apoderó de mí, si no estaba muerta, ¿Dónde estaban todos?

Comencé a correr hacia adelante, más y más de la nada. Mi pie resbaló con algo y caí al suelo. Me acomodé de forma que quedara sentada y observé fijamente el objeto con el que había tropezado: un colgante con un león, el colgante de Squall.

Me levanté de un salto y comencé a mirar a todas partes, gritando como loca su nombre. Una enorme corriente de aire me atrapó. Sentía un cuerpo cálido envolverme y escuchaba sollozos.

…

El oxígeno entró con tal violencia a mis pulmones que tosí para recuperarme del choque, mi cuello estaba húmedo. Levanté los párpados y de nuevo vi sus ojos, su rostro ya no tenía una mueca de dolor, sino una de completa sorpresa. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de felicidad que me hizo sentir como la peor persona del mundo por haberlo hecho sentir de esa manera.

-Rinoa- exclamó y me estrechó con más fuerza.

Comencé a derramar unas lágrimas. Por fin estaba con él, de nuevo.

-Perdóname-dijo de pronto- Si yo hubiera estado cerca de ti, esto jamás hubiera ocurrido.

-No… yo fui una tonta, por no saber enfrentarme a las cosas y buscar la salida más "fácil". Me dejé envolver con sus mentiras. Ahora tengo mi merecido.

Me ayudó a incorporarme, pero las piernas me temblaban, mis brazos aún estaban pálidos. Observé a mí alrededor.

-¿Dónde están Adel y Eglaé?

-Ya desaparecieron, no podrán hacer más daño. Ahora tenemos que salir de aquí.

Comenzamos a caminar, buscando la puerta. Squall me observaba un poco receloso pero ¿Por qué?

-¿Sucede algo malo?

-No.

Se escucharon unos ruidos y las puertas herméticas salieron disparadas. Montones de humanoides corrían hacia nosotros.

-Pensé que eran los únicos- dijo Zell.

-¿Los conoces?- preguntó Seifer.

-Sólo mátenlos- murmuró Quistis.

Comenzaron a atacarlos, partiéndolos, ahorcándolos, toda forma de terminar con ellos. Pero por más que mataran, el número no disminuía.

-¡Entonces tenemos que correr!-gritó Irvine.

Avanzamos rápidamente por el pasillo, las bestias nos seguían de cerca, yo comenzaba a cansarme de correr, pero no podía darme por vencida de nuevo. Afortunadamente la puerta ya no estaba, por lo que pudimos salir fácilmente.

Volteé hacia atrás y vi a una de esas bestias demasiada cerca de Selphie, uno de sus brazos se transformó en una especie de lanza con filo y apuntó a la garganta de la pequeña, Selphie sólo pudo encogerse, esperando el golpe que nunca llegó.

Irvine se había interpuesto entre ellos y el arma había atravesado su hombro, el vaquero observó sorprendido su herida y el humanoide tomó al chico de la espalda y de nuevo con su brazo nos amenazó colocándolo cerca de la yugular. Lo puso de rodillas e Irvine sonrió. Su actitud me extrañó por completo.

Sujetó con fuerza su escopeta, la colocó en el agujero que le había provocado y jaló el gatillo. La bala impactó en el corazón del enemigo, que cayó hacia atrás. Muerto.

El castaño de coleta iba a caer de frente pero fue sujetado del pecho por Selphie.

-Tonto- le reprochó.

-Jamás permitiría que te pasara algo, enana.

Lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y juntos avanzamos hacia el submarino. Abordamos el vehículo y comenzamos el camino de regreso.

-Esta vez yo conduzco- murmuró Selphie sacándole la lengua a Mid.

El recorrido fue silencioso, me sentía realmente mal, no físicamente. Me sentía culpable.

Yo…-comencé- Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

-Ya todo terminó, está bien.

-No, no está bien. Fue mi culpa y los puse a todos en peligro. Cometí un error muy grave. Cuando lleguemos al jardín hablaré a Esthar para ir con Odine, o al Pabellón de la bruja.

-En todo caso, también es culpa mía. Soy tu caballero y debí de estar contigo y ayudarte con tus problemas. No voy a permitir que te vayas, sabes que iría por ti.

Observé sus ojos azules y me vi reflejada en ellos. Pude ver su convicción. Me estaba rogando que me quedara con él.

-No te vayas de nuevo- suplicó.

-De acuerdo.

Llegamos al jardín y fuimos a la enfermería, para atender las heridas de Irvine. Necesitó 10 puntadas para que la herida se cerrara. Cuando terminaron con él, pasamos los demás.

Los otros chicos no necesitaron mucho tratamiento, sólo unas cuantas curaciones. En lo que a mí respecta, la doctora insistió mucho en ponerme suero, ya que al parecer tenía un alto grado de inanición. La verdad no me había dado cuenta.

Le había insistido a Squall con la idea de ir a Esthar, pero él siempre me daba la misma respuesta. Así que, después de un acuerdo, decidimos ir juntos a solucionar el problema con los poderes de la bruja, ya que al parecer, al morir Adel y Eglaé, habían vuelto a mí. Por eso había permanecido en una especie de "limbo".

Ahora estábamos frente a la puerta del laboratorio del doctor Odine, sentados en unas pequeñas sillas de plástico, esperando que nos diera permiso de entrar.

Estaba segura de que con la ayuda de mis amigos, de Edea y de Squall, todo podría solucionarse.

* * *

Saben qe jamás podría matarla... sólo lo inventé sobre la marcha para hacer sufrir a Maki un rato... aunqe me salió el tiro por la culata,,, ya qe dijo qe me Aedorice T.T

jajajajaja xDD

Review please! n.n


	21. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de FF8 pertenecen a Square-Enix, uno por ahí... Bueno dos por ahí son de Aedora y los qe sobran son míos! :B**  
**

Sí sí ya se! Cómo tardaste y bla bla bla xDD pero pues la uni es una pesadilla... y me di una escapada :B

**Nayra (pokemona :3): **Corazón muuchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer y sé perfectamente que con muchas cosas te quedaste con un signo de interrogación en la frente xDD te qiero mucho corazón! y gracias de verdad por todo! Gracias por aguantarme con mis traumas y locuras extrañas,,, y cuando me ponía de extraña xqe no se me ocurría nada qe escribir!

**Aedora: **Acá está ya el final,,, para qe me dejes en paz! xDD no ya enserio... Gracias a ti igual jeje por leer y por inspirarme para la "pelea de gatas" estoy segura de que moriste de la emoción con eso xDD y aca abajo te asqearas un poco wuajaja...

**Makisotu-Douraji: **Chiqillo! gracias por el apoyo y la ayuda qe me diste para hilar mis pensamientos y darles un orden cuando me encontraba totalmente perdida . el epílogo llegó y al fin podré deshacerme de este pendiente y para qe tu también ya me dejes en paz con eso -.-'

**CarlyBones: **mmmm... Sé que estás en alguna parte y aunqe sólo fueron los primeros capis te agradezco la pasada por aca, espero de nuevo des señales de vida pronto jeje

Y si hubo alguien por ahí,,, aunqe sea una sola persona T.T qe estuvo siguiéndome sin dejar su review... GRACIAS!

Está cortito,,, pero mi mente a no da para más... y la verdad casi no me gustó pero ya... ya me dejo de tanto bla bla bla... xDD

P.D: Después de esto,,, creo qe me dedicaré a hacer sólo One-shot's y cosas por el estilo... Mmmmm... había algo más... Aaahh sii! recuérdenme constantemente de sus actualizaciones xqe es probable qe me pierda! xDD

* * *

Epílogo

Rinoa's POV:

Después de seis meses de entrenamientos y análisis, era oficialmente "dada de alta" de los laboratorios del Dr. Odine. A base de mucha labor de convencimiento había logrado que Squall no se volviera loco con la idea de que me quedara sola en Esthar, bueno, no del todo, Edea y Ellone siempre estaban pendientes de mí.

Ahora viajaba en el nuevo transporte, el ferry, con destino a Balamb. Nadie sabía que regresaba, sería una sorpresa. Había sido imposible neutralizar por completo los poderes, así que se me enseñó a controlarlos de verdad y canalizar la energía de forma diferente, para evitar alguna tragedia.

Estaba recargada en la barandilla, imaginándome entre sus brazos de nuevo, temblé, el aire se sentía más helado, señal de que estaba cerca. Me puse su sudadera, después de todo me la había obsequiado. Me subí la capucha y me acurruqué en su aroma.

El ferry llegó a su destino y la gente comenzó a aglomerarse para bajar y poder encontrarse con sus seres queridos. No pude evitar sonreír ante todas esas muestras de afecto, ya llegaría mi turno.

En la ciudad renté un auto, el jardín estaba cerca pero no iría cargando la enorme maleta con la que Selphie me había mandado.

Llegué al estacionamiento y me bajé del coche con mi enorme bolsa, pasé directamente al dormitorio para darme un baño. Me puse de nuevo la sudadera negra y cepillé rápidamente mi cabello, que estaba más largo y por petición de Ellone no había cortado.

Caminé a paso veloz por los pasillos circulares, con dirección al elevador. Pase junto al patio y una muchacha traía consigo un montón de papeles, me ofreció uno, del baile de navidad que se daría esa noche. Parecía tener dificultades por lo que le dije que le ayudaría, dividió en dos montones las hojas y me dio una mitad.

Repartí a todos los que me topaba, desde la enfermería hasta llegar al recibidor. Estaba hablando con unos chicos, comentando los detalles que la chica me había comentado. Avancé de nuevo, cada vez acercándome más al elevador.

Estaba al pie de las escaleras y levanté la cabeza al percatarme de que había alguien ahí. Sentí las rodillas flojas y solté los papeles, que cayeron al suelo con un ruido sordo y se dispersaron a mí alrededor.

Giró su rostro hacia mi posición al escuchar el ruido de las hojas, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, subí las escaleras de dos en dos y me abracé fuertemente a su cuello, sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y sonreí feliz, al fin estaba en casa.

-Qué bien que ya estás aquí- murmuró.

Acerqué mi rostro al suyo y cerré los ojos, comprendió mis intenciones y correspondió el gesto. Nos besamos un largo rato hasta que sentí que alguien me jalaba del brazo.

-¡Yo sé que tienes mucho son verlo pero si no nos damos prisa no estarás lista para el baile!-me gritó Selphie mientras tiraba de mí.

Forcejeé para que me soltara sin dejar de rozar los labios de Squall, pero así como yo resistía, ella luchaba.

-¡Rinoa!

Squall rió y se separó de mí después de susurrar un "nos vemos luego" y me dejó a merced de la enana castaña.

-¡Dios!- dijo frustrada- Casi no tenemos tiempo.

-También me alegro de verte.´

Íbamos casi corriendo y entre el ajetreo me percaté de que ella ya estaba lista, su cabello caía liso sobre sus hombros y unos pequeños mechones estaban recogidos hacia atrás por unos lindos broches con toques dorados, haciendo juego con sus zapatos y contrastando con el vestido color verde manzana que traía puesto.

Me condujo hacia su habitación y una vez dentro, me sentó en una silla, frente a su tocador. Avanzó al baño y yo exploré curiosa todo lo que tenía dentro: sobre la cama, estaba un lindo vestido color vino y en una caja unos zapatos plata, un momento, yo conocía esos zapatos.

-Los compraste desde hace casi un año- acusé.

-Me gustaron para ti y como sabía que no ibas a comprarlos, tomé la iniciativa.

-Parece que la bruja eres tú- Rió con mi comentario.

Comenzó con el maquillaje, y cerré los ojos y me recargué resignada, ya que no ganaría nada al discutir con ella. Sentía como trabajaba sobre mi rostro, pasando los artefactos, esponjas y brochas que comúnmente se utilizan.

-Tu cabello creció y se ve hermoso, podré hacerte un lindo peinado.

-Ajam.

Después de aproximadamente una hora, estaba lista. Traía puesto el vestido color vino, mis párpados estaban teñidos de un tono rosado y mi cabello caía sobre mi espalda en unas ondas delicadas.

-¿De verdad soy yo? ¡Vaya! Muchas gracias Selphie- sonreí.

Nos abrazamos unos segundos y después tocaron la puerta. La castaña abrió y nos topamos con dos chicos vestidos con traje negro. Irvine traía puesta una camisa de color verde manzana, combinando a la perfección con Selphie. Podría jurar que ella misma la había elegido.

Squall, en cambio, traía una camisa blanca, completamente sobrio, como siempre. Salimos de ahí completamente felices con dirección al salón donde se realizaban los eventos.

Al llegar, nos dividimos, para dejar a la pareja que venía con nosotros aparte, teníamos mucho de qué platicar. Decidimos salir hacia el balcón que había sido cómplice de tantas cosas, para estar más cerca.

En el trayecto, pude distinguir a Quistis, tomada del brazo de Seifer. Según lo que Squall me había dicho en una de las llamadas que nos hacíamos, el rubio había vuelto al jardín.

A lo lejos, divisé a Mid charlando animadamente con un pelirrojo. Cómo se llama… ¿Izaskun? Lucía muy contenta y realmente cómoda.

Ya fuera, me recargué en el balcón y observé las estrellas, buscando una estrella fugaz. El chico que estaba a mi lado, se encontraba en completo silencio. Esperé a que se decidiera a hablar, aunque era un lindo momento y no había necesidad de palabras.

-¿Sabes? Te ves realmente hermosa y… yo… te extrañé- Sonreí internamente, satisfecha.

-Yo también te extrañé mucho, ya me daban ansias de que no regresaba con ustedes- le contesté mirándolo directamente a los ojos, esos ojos que me volvían loca.

-Quiero hacerte una promesa.

-¿Sí?- inquirí

-Sé que mucho de lo que pasó se pudo haber evitado y parte de todo fue culpa mía- abrí la boca para protestar, pero levantó un dedo para acallarme.

-Por favor-dijo- Quiero prometerte que de ahora en adelante, nunca más te voy a dejar sola y siempre te voy a ayudar y apoyar en todo, siempre.

-Y yo te prometo que no me quedaré callada con lo que me suceda, para que busquemos una solución- sonreí.

Me acerqué a él y me recargué sobre su pecho. Nos quedamos así, los dos, observando las estrellas.

Selphie e Irvine tenían una linda relación, al igual que Seifer y Quistis. Zell por fin había decidido declararle sus sentimientos a Meiko, la chica de la biblioteca y estaban juntos. Edea y Cid, seguían juntos dirigiendo el jardín y con nuevos planes para reabrir el orfanato.

Todo estaba perfecto ahora, estaba con el hombre al que amaba, rodeada de mis amigos. Y en paz, una paz que esperaba durara por mucho tiempo.

* * *

Review please! n.n


End file.
